Blitz's Journey
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Blitz goes on a journey to have an adventure like a normal teenager. My first OC Sonic character, so I hope it's a hit with Sonic fans. Enjoy!
1. Blitz's Beginning

I decided to come up with another Sonic fic, this time my own OC character. I would like for you to introduce you all to Blitz the hedgehog. This name came in my mind this past week and I hope that this will impress SkytheHawk. And also, klonoakazeno, Arceus and Azure Millenium. Anyways, enjoy this fic.

* * *

Blitz's Journey

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Blitz's Beginning

It was a sunny morning in Hazel Island, and the sun starts rising up from the sky and one green hedgehog, 16-years old, brown eyes, wearing red and blue sneakers, wears a punk-rock on fire guitar shirt, some blue ripped jeans and with black hair with a blue corner fringe with bangs covering halif of his face, stood there looking at the sun, with his hair stroking his face. He stood there, thinking what's his journey is coming in. He brought out his guitar and starts strumming his guitar and starts playing a song. That always gets him relaxed and out of his element a little.

Then, a voice came behind him, saying, "Blitz..."

He turned around and saw his guardian there, 55 years old, red eyes, wearing a white and grey shirt, with a brown jacket, some green pants and wearing old shoes, looking like there's something going on. Blitz turned around and asked, "What is it?"

His guardian looked at him and said, "It won't be long until you desire to watch over the entire island."

Blitz puts down his guitar and said, "Yeah, I know. But I'm not sure if I'm gonna be cut out for this job. Ever since my parents left, you've been the leader of this entire island while raising me."

"Yeah, that's true. Anyways, I would be proud of you to follow my dreams."

Blitz looked confused and asked, "Your dreams? You've always been talking about your dreams ever since you took me in. Don't get me wrong, but I need to follow my own dreams as well."

His guardian scoffed and asked, "Your dreams? And what are those dreams?"

"Well, musician, singer-songwriter, artist and writer. You always say I have a creative mind." Blitz explained.

"Well, this is true. But, I think it's time to put your dreams aside for your future."

Blitz scoffed and thought he wasn't gonna get anywhere at this point with his guardian talking about him always following his dreams. He kinda got fed up with everyone talking about who's next on the throne and thinking that he might have a shot. It seems as though Blitz wasn't getting any slack from his future goals.

Then, his guardian comes back with a drawing that looks like Blitz's doodling and asks, "What is this?"

He turns around and sees the drawing he made several years ago and then, answered, "That's me, being a musician. That's what I plan on."

"But...I thought you wanted to be the leader of this island."

"No, I didn't, actually. I have thought about what I wasnted to do in my life and it doesn't involve being a leader for this entire island at all."

"Why do you even want to be all of these things, anyway?"

Blitz felt as if his future plans were questioned by his guardian and suddenly asked, "Because since I was young, these goals has always been my life and that I would love to do in my spare time. It became by hobby and I could actually live out my dream in."

His guardian scoffed and said, "So, that's it? You're giving up your dream?"

"No. I'm giving up _your _dream. I'm taking the ginormous leap for mine. Like you always say, 'if you set your mind to anything, then you can accomplish your goal.' And I am taking my goal."

"Where did I go wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just try to understand my position. I've never had any friends before, I haven't been the most independent or went outside the island. I just needed some adventure to live off. I mean, I'm 16 years old, for crying out loud. I should just live the life of an ordinary teenager."

"You don't need to be an ordinary teenager. I've trained you with great powers and you're a warrior!"

Blitz scoffed and asked, "You just don't get it, don't you?"

"I do get it! It's you that don't get it! That's all you will be, a warrior and a leader."

"Then, maybe I don't want to be a leader of the island in the future."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not! Never have and never will be a leader and let's just leave it at that!"

* * *

Blitz walked away from the situation, feeling very frustrated, like he's losing a battle he can't win. He walked towards the forest of the island, feeling like his dreams didn't matter to his guardian, no matter what he does in his life. He sighed angrily and wondered what would it be like to be an ordinary teenager.

A few friends of his, a 15-year-old blue echidna named Mark, blue eyes, dreadlocks on the back of his head, wears a green shirt, blue jeans and brown sneakers, a little taller than Blitz, Danny, a 16-year-old orange hedgehog with orange hair, green eyes, wears a red T-shirt, blue and red jeans, yellow and white sneakers, slimmer than Blitz and Noah, a 14-year-old grey and white hedgehog, long brown hair, wears a blue flaming guitar shirt, wears ripped jeans also, wears green and white sneakers, hazel eyes and taller than Blitz and Danny, saw Blitz sitting in the trees, looking really frustrated and upset.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" asked Danny.

Blitz looked at them and replied, "It's my guardian again. He's constantly pressuring me to do what he wants me to do and I don't even want to be leader of Hazel Island. Do I look like leader material or something?"

"Well, we know you're not." replied Noah.

"You guys are my friends, you're supposed to say stuff like that."

"True, that."

"Anyways, you wanna unwind yourself with at our place with an awesome movie?" asked Mark.

"As long as it ain't scary. Last time you showed me a movie, there was one scene where that monster tried to consume the professor's brain and I almost threw up after that."

"Well, how was I supposed to know you couldn't see a PG-13 movie with scenes like that?"

"That's because you brought it in before I showed up, so who's fault is that?"

"Yours."

"Me?! Are you serious, dude? How am I told blame for this?"

"Well, you didn't even want to see that movie anyway."

"Oh, that is not true!"

"Okay, guys. Chillax, okay. I mean, we've got pizza." said Danny.

"Pizza?! You're lucky I LOVE pizza!"

Then, they all got in and took a seat and brought out an adventurous movie and Noah brought in the pizza, which Blitz look at, made his mouth water. Danny said, "Calm down, dude. We know you're cool with pizza, so keep your composure down."

"Okay, sorry. I'll try to be cool." said Blitz.

A few minutes passed by and they were watching the movie. They started laughing over one scene in the movie. Danny asked, "It's like the other way, dude? I mean, come on."

"He knows he's not supposed to enter the cave, right?" asked Blitz.

"Are you kidding? This guy couldn't read through a palm tree." said Noah.

Mark rolled his eyes and said, "He has to find his way back to his 'girlfriend's' place. Like he could really get a girl at this point."

"What does he need a girl for anyway?"

"Probably to impress her by making a fool out of himself."

"Well, you fit into that department."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you're around girls, you either freeze, drool, mumble or say stupid things like, 'I like grass.' I mean, come on. What is that?"

"That was only one time!"

"Sure, it was." said Noah.

A few hours passed and they see the dude and the girlfriend kissing again, which made Blitz, Danny and Noah disgusted. Blitz asked, "Is there even a rating for this crap?"

Noah picked up the DVD and looked on the back and said, "It's PG."

"Are you sure it says 'PG'? The way that kissing scene looked like, it should've been rated 'PG-13'."

"It could be the director's cut." said Mark.

"Director's cut? Are you insane?"

"It could happen."

* * *

As soon as the movie ends, Blitz had to head back home and sees his guardian outside. He got nervous, thinking that he's waiting for him to come home, so he tip-toed into the house until...

"You're awfully late this evening." his guardian said.

Blitz groaned softly and whispered, "So close."

"Where you been?"

"Out with my friends."

"I see. You just like to mess around like a normal teenager, don't you?"

"To be a normal teenager is to have fun."

"Well, you're 16. It's time you started thinking about your future. You have to take over the entire island and I will decide what you want to do with your life."

"Since when is this your decision?"

"Since you were here."

"Okay, obviously, doing what I love to do in my future is a lot important than what you want me to do. I can't be something that I know I'm not and that's the point."

"Listen to me, I won't be around forever and you'll have to carry on the tradition."

"Did it ever occur to you that this is all what you wnated?"

Blitz walked away from his guardian and went to his room to cool off, but he was very upset about his guardian wanting him to do something in his future and turn it to something he doesn't want. He goes to sleep and within a few hours, he kept tossing and turning about the pressure he feels toward his guardian for pushing him to be something he doesn't want to be in his future. He woke up and stared at the dark ceiling, feeling like he's fighting a losing battle.

Because of his guardian's desire and wants for him to be a leader of Hazel Island, it's like he could careless about his future and more about his own future for Blitz. Soon enough,Blitz could not take the pressure of being what he doesn't want to be in his life, to live out his guardian's dream.

So, he hopped out of bed and got his things together and put them in a duffel bag, hopped out of the window and decided to run away from Hazel Island, until his guardian comes to his senses.

With no time to spare, Blitz ran to the top of the roof and then stands still for a few minutes and fell down from the roof and started flying. He flew out of the island and into another world where he's likely to be a normal teenager with ultra-superpowers and he hopes that he'll be more of a young person if possible.

Later on, the guardian and his wife were planning to check on Blitz, and when they got to his room, there was an empty room and no Blitz around. They were looking for him and they saw a note hanging around there, that reads,

_Dear Guardians, please don't bother looking for me in this note that you're currently reading. I'm just going away for a while and I'm not sure when I'll be coming back. I just can't take this pressure of being a leader of Hazel Island. I couldn't stand the fact that my guardian wants me to do what he wants me to do, that I don't even want. I just need some time to think and all I want to do in my life is be a singer-songwriter, musician and writer. That's pretty much what I like and until this pressure dies down, I'm not coming back until my guardian comes to his senses. Later much, Blitz._

Blitz's guardian clicks his tongue, thinking that he's been pushing Blitz too hard, but never really shows it. He turns to his wife and said, "We gotta find him."

"Wait, honey. Let's just give him some time. He'll come home to us....when he's ready."

The guardian looked very heated, but his wife calmed him down already and said, "Okay. I just wanted him to succeed so badly."

"If Blitz doesn't want to be leader of the island, he doesn't want to be the leader of this island. He has to choose his own future, not you. And whatever he will do, we'll be proud of him either way."

She walks away, leaving the guardian thinking about Blitz, thinking, 'I hope he's okay and I hope he comes back home to us.'

* * *

Well, this is the first draft of this story. The next chapter can be extremely cooler.


	2. Meeting New Friends

We're gonna see Blitz hanging out in Sonic's World (or whatever the location of Sonic's World is, I don't know if it's either Station Square or Central Square.) But anyways, enjoy it! Now, currently, it's Mystic Ruins. Now I figured out the name of Sonic's World.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting New People

As soon as Blitz flew across the world, he sees a little town and thought that he should check it out and see the entire thing.

'Hmm, this place looks pretty cool. Maybe I should see where it is.' he thought.

The green hedgehog flew down where he sees all the lights and the trees and so forth. He felt as if this is a place to come by and see from a different perspective. He looked at the sign that says, 'Mystic Ruins'.

'Mystic Ruins'. That's amazing.' he thought.

He walked and sees everything around to see what it's like there. As he looked around, he went into the forest and thinks that it's an amazing place where people hang around and just have and adventure, for once. Something that Blitz has never missed out on.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Cheese came around the forest to just take it easy and play around for a while.

Rouge started putting on makeup and saw herself looking too fabulous. She looked at her portable mirror, saw her face and said, "Darling, may I say you look marvelous today."

Knuckles became disgusted by that and went behind her and asked, "Can you say it on your way back to a cave somewhere, were, you know, you can actually rot on your beauty?"

She scoffed as she closed her portable mirror and stared at a feisty echidna and replied, "Look who's talking. The one time you actually become a gentleman is when I'm not around. So, don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"That's not what I'm gonna hate about you." muttered Knuckles.

"You couldn't even get a face-lift or a dreadlock lift or even a hand-lift even if you tried."

"Well, at least I don't wear a lot of makeup."

"If you wore it all over your face, you would scare away everyone in Angel Island and the other treasure hunters will use your ugly face as the voodoo mask."

"You got some nerve insulting this treasure guard, who has more grace and dignity."

Rouge scoffed and asked, "What dignity? You don't have a single dignity bone on your body."

"You listen! I am the best treasure guard in Angel Island and I deserve respect!"

"You DESERVE a brain!"

"Well, at least I HAVE a brain!"

They both started bickering at each other and jumped in each other's throats, which made Cream a little nervous. She asked Amy, "Why do they always fight?"

Amy turned to them and answered, "Probably because they can't stand each other. They always do that when they see each other."

"Why won't they stop?"

"I have no idea."

Blitz sees a few creatures surrounding the entire forest and hides himself away from the bushes, not to be seen, until he hears someone speeding past him, which made him a little dizzy. Soon enough, someone sped back and forth, which kinda left him confused.

He hides from cover when he made stepped on a twig and rustled in the bushes, which caught everyone's attention. Cream asked, "W-who's there?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Amy said, as she carried her Piko-piko hammer with her.

She slowly crept to the bush and asked, "Who's there?"

Blitz saw someone holding the hammer and looked very nervous and the bush started shaking again. And then, it surprised Amy and got really ticked and then said, "Okay, you asked for it!"

She leapt towards the bush, screaming and Blitz jumped out of nowhere, screaming also, which scared all of them. Then, Amy stopped herself and took a look at the green hedgehog and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_" he asked.

"No fair! I asked you first!"

"Well, I asked you second!"

"Yeah, right. As if!"

"Okay, I'm sorry for sneaking on you. It's just that I've never been in a place like this before."

Amy looked at him, strange-like and asked, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Well, no. Not really. I'm from Hazel Island."

"Hazel Island? Where's that?"

"It's about 6 hours from an island named Angel Island."

"Angel Island? That's where I'm from!" Knuckles said.

Rouge scoffed and said, "Big surprise!"

He turned to her and gritted his teeth, then growled at her and said, "One more word and you'll be eating my fists!"

"Oh, I'm working up a big appetite now!" Rouge said, sarcastically.

Blitz looked kinda confused and asked, "Are they always like that?"

"Sometimes, they do, but they love to be around each other." Amy said.

"That is not true!" Knuckles shouted.

"Why would you believe I would fall for someone like him?"

"You would change your life if you fell in love with me and what am I saying? I am acting like a frickin' idiot."

"Yes, you are."

Knuckles growled again and said, "Don't make me lose my cool again, all right?"

"Okay, tough guy. Have it your way."

"That's Knuckles and that's Rouge. They look like they're enemies, but they're actually cool to be around...separately."

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you." said Blitz, nervously.

"Same here, kid."

"Pleased to make your acquiantance." Rouge said.

"I'm flattered."

"Well, I'm Amy and this is Cream, Cheese, Tails and.... where's Sonic?"

"Who's Sonic?" asked Blitz.

"I'll be right back."

Blitz turned his attention to Cream, Cheese and Tails, who seems very nice. He said 'hi' to them and they said 'hi' back. He asked, "So, what do you guys do around here?"

"Not much. We just hang out and have adventures." Tails answered.

"That's cool."

"Do you like tea parties?" asked Cream.

"To be honest, I don't do playing tea parties. It kinda makes me...uncomfortable."

"Why ask a question like that?" asked Tails.

"Well, I just wanted to see if he does."

They heard some screaming and arguing from across the park and they turned around to see where it came from. It was only Amy yanking Sonic's ear, which Sonic didn't like one bit.

"Why do you always pull my ear?" asked Sonic.

"You can't just leave me here with a new friend and not show up!" Amy exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know, okay?"

Then, she came back with the others and saw Blitz for the first time. Sonic turned to him and said, "Hello, there. I'm Sonic. What's yours?"

"Blitz."

"Nice to meet you, Blitz."

"So, where did you come from again?" asked Tails.

"Hazel Island. It's somewhere closer to my guardian's place where he reguarly goes off on his 'vacations' to."

"Which is where?" asked Sonic.

"Angel Island. Every year, I get dragged on going there and to be honest, it's not that exciting there."

"What couldn't be exciting about Angel Island?" asked Knuckles.

"Probably your face and your mouth." said Rouge.

He slowly turned to Rouge and said, "I see dead bats."

"Okay, let's not start a fight, please. So what brought you to Mystic Ruins?" asked Amy.

"Well, my guardian wants me to be the leader of Hazel Island as I get older." said Blitz.

"That's great!" Tails said.

"Not for me. It's been, quote, 'my guardian's' dream. He wants me to take over someday, but I had other plans for my future. Musician, artist and writer. I'm very creative, you know."

"Well, did you tell him you don't want to do stuff like that?" asked Rouge.

"Forget it. When it comes to my future, there's no use talking to him and/or listening to him. It's actually like talking to a brick wall. But, I'm afraid that I might disappoint him if I tell I don't want to do something like that."

"So, what do you like to do?" asked Knuckles.

"Singer-songwriter, artist and musician. I've been involved with all these since I was, I don't know, 7 or 8 years old, I guess."

"That's cool."

"Anyways, I just need to be a normal teenage for once in my life, rather than, 'the leader's guardian adopted son.' I could just be 'Blitz'."

"That's tough."

"But, I think you're probably gonna like it here. How long are you gonna be here?" asked Sonic.

"As long as it takes."

"We would love to show you around this place."

"Cool, thanks."

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

I'll have more of this awesome fic coming soon! Hope you guys like it! By the way, I'm kinda new to the whole 'Sonic' thing, because I've seen 'Sonic X' since June. So, I'm kinda new around this whole purpose.

It's totally cool if you guys left me some advice and tips on making Sonic fics, because the first two, "Love is Like a Battlefield" and "Rockin' Sonic 'n' Knuckles" were pretty much the first two Sonic fics I've done. Anyways, tell me if you like it or if I need to add something to it.


	3. Getting to Know Blitz

Everyone starts getting to know Blitz a little more and this is gonna be a cool chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Blitz

Shortly after Blitz's arrival to Mystic Ruins, everyone started to get to know him most often. They went towards the forest and Blitz sees all the houses and the fresh air and the beautiful atmosphere. He just couldn't help but soak it all in. He had never experienced something wonderful and new.

He asked, "So, this is where all you guys live?"

Amy nodded her head and said, "That's where we pretty much live in, except for Knuckles. He just resides over Angel Island, but drops by for a visit, though."

"When you travel from place to place as a treasure guard for the Master Emerald, you sort of have the freedom to just head over to other places, and still guard over something precious and simple." Knuckles explained.

Blitz got very confused and asked, "What is a Master Emerald anyway?"

Knuckles dropped his jaw and asked, "You mean, you've never heard about the Master Emerald?"

"No. I mean, what's so special about the Master Emerald, anyway? Isn't that just some jewel that no one's supposed to go near?"

He grew furious because Blitz has never heard or even knows what the Master Emerald is and exclaimed, "Are you crazy?! This 'some jewel' is the only jewel in the universe that goes back to generations! It hails back to my family, the last Echidna people that once inhabited the island millions of years ago! Anyone with a right mind would never have asked that question before!"

"So, where does that leave you?" asked Rouge.

Knuckles snarled at her and answered, "For your information, it leaves me as the only one standing guarding the Emerald. You have to keep a close eye for this thing."

"Oh, really? That's cool." said Blitz.

"Don't agree with that! That only adds fuel to the fire for him." Rouge exclaimed.

"You know what? I'm really getting sick of you and your nasty attitude towards me."

"The same to you."

"Do they always fight like this?" asked Blitz.

"Only if one of them goes too far." answered Amy.

"Like how so?"

"When they get into personal stuff about themselves and they end up in this big fight, knowing that they can't stand each other, but always fall for each other. I think there were some kissing in between those, as far as I can think of." said Tails.

"Who asked you?!" screamed Knuckles.

"I-I was only asking."

Knuckles growled at Tails, which made him uncomfortable, but sees that he was just curious and he cooled himself down for a bit, because he's so young, cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"So, what about you, Tails? What makes you unique?" asked Blitz.

Tails was surprised to know that he had never been asked about what makes him unique and then, he answered, "Well, I love mint candy, I'm really good fixing with machines, including planes and other objects that fly, swim and I can fly with my tail."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, not really."

Blitz didn't believe it for a second, but Tails wanted to show it to him, just to be sure that he's honest. When he sees Tails flying with his two tails, Blitz dropped his jaw with total shock and then, he landed down on the ground and asked, "Surprised?"

"Speechless."

Tails chuckled and then said, "Well, you'll see more of my flying skills later on."

"Cool. Hey, Amy. What do I want to know about you?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Amy.

"The kind that wants an answer without being so defensive about it."

"I am NOT defensive!" Amy yelled.

"Hey, calm down, Amy. He was just asking. He just wants to know about stuff that you like and don't like." Sonic explained.

Amy cooled herself down and apologized to Blitz and explains, "Well, I like soft ice cream, hanging out with Cream, Sonic, Tails and Cheese and we would have tea parties and I would always date Sonic all the time. I'm just a very cheery person."

"Well, mostly Amy gets ticked easily, that when something sets her off, she takes it out on everyone, mostly Sonic and then, uses her little hammer to pound away someone or something. Between you and me, she's an angry chick who's desperate for a boyfriend." Knuckles explained.

Amy bonked Knuckles in the head and he quickly reacts to it. He grew angry and asked, "What did you do that for?"

"You don't have to dig into my anger issues!" she said.

"Well, hey, it's true."

"It doesn't matter if it's true or not. You don't have to blab about this to someone else."

"Then, don't let me stand in your way!"

"I WON'T!!!"

"Okay, guys. Obviously, you're going way too far from this. Let's not fight about this, please." Sonic pleaded.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Knuckles.

"No one's. I shouldn't have pick sides."

"So, what do I want to know about Sonic?" asked Blitz.

"I've known him for a long time and he always goes fast, as far as everyone else in the world knows because he's the world's fastest hedgehog. He's really the peacemaker kind, real easy-going and stuff, always relies on his friends, honest, keeps his promises and never sheds some tears. Although, he kinda has a little temper and never waits for slower things. He pretty much goes everything fast and destructs everything that's evil and saves the world. Also, his own weakness is that he can't swim. Plus, when he gathers all the Chaos Emeralds, he transforms into Super Sonic, in which he goes more faster and flies a lot, so that's pretty much what makes Sonic unique." Tails explained.

"Wow. I never knew that. In Hazel Island, they always refer to Sonic as 'the island's last hope'. And I always ask what's so cool about him, but after hearing what you said, I think that makes sense." Blitz said.

Sonic tried to break up the fight between Knuckles and Amy, but Amy ends up accidently knocked out Sonic and he blacked out for several minutes. When Sonic woke up, he saw Knuckles and Amy looking at him, like they're embarassed.

"We are so sorry, Sonic." Amy said.

"Yeah, you okay?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic groaned and replies, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That was totally his fault."

"Me? You were the one that knocked him out with your little hammer here!"

"Well, you were the one that talked to Blitz about me!"

"That's because he wanted to know more about your anger issues."

"As if! Should I tell him yours?"

"You better not."

"Okay, I-I think I've heard enough." Blitz said.

"True. So, what about you, Blitz? What do we want to know about you?" asked Amy.

Blitz sighed nervously and answered, "Well, I'm from Hazel Island, which is, of course, several hours from Angel Island. I'm pretty much an invincible hedgehog with super-awesome powers, such as, flying, telekinetic powers, read minds and also have great healing powers. I like one of these powers. It just makes me unstoppable. I'm kinda shy around new people, but as soon as I get to know them, my shyness fades away and I'm an outgoing person and I love being so creative, like writing songs, drawing pictures and I love pizza, movies, guitars, music and ice cream. A few things I don't like are being bored, being pranked and scary movies, because I'll get nightmares after I see them. I got adopted by my guardian when I was very young. My parents abandoned me by the time I was kinda either, 2 or 4. What I like to do is look at the sky, the sun going up or down and play some guitar. That pretty much fits to personality very well."

"Wow. Do you have any friends?" asked Cream.

"I have 3; Noah, Mark and Danny. They're from Hazel Island also. They're goofy, but they're so much fun to be around with."

"How interesting." Amy said.

"So, how did you end up here?" asked Knuckles.

"By flying. I had to get away from Hazel Island for a while, because my guardian keeps pressuring me to be the leader of the island and I don't think I'm capable of doing that. It's always been his dream and his dream is to pass it down to me. Me, I just want to be a singer-songwriter and artist. He just decides my future for himself, which I can decide on my future for me and only me. I just want to live a life as a normal teenager." Blitz said.

"Must be tough." said Tails.

"Yeah, I know."

Then, as they were walking, the gang could hear a scream coming through the back and they turned around and see Tails fall down on the ground, with a branch in his way, which gave him a little scar on his hand. Sonic looked at it and said, "Looks a little serious, little buddy."

"You okay?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, it just hurts." Tails winced.

"Here, let me help you with that." Blitz said.

Tails grabbed hold of Blitz's hand and then, he held on to his hand for several minutes until he feels a silent, gentle zap on his hand and then, he lets go of Tails' hand and sees the scar disappearing. Everyone was surprised to see Tails' scar heal so quickly.

Tails became shocked when his hand feels no scar anymore. It's just back to it's normal self. He looked at his hand and it was really clear. He looked at Blitz and winked at him. Tails smiled at him and said, "You really have healing powers?"

"Most definitely. There was this one time when I had to heal 197 sick or injured kids on Hazel Island in this little hospital there and for an hour, I healed all of them. And it was the fastest thing I've ever done."

"Wow, really?" asked Amy.

"Yes, really. How awesome is that? Only, I have to use my healing powers to heal everyone who's injured or sick and that's for good use, whenever there's an emergency."

"Amazing. You know, I think you're gonna get your chance at being a teenager." said Sonic.

"How long you staying?" asked Rouge.

"As long as I want."

"I think you'll like it there. It's really wonderful." Cream said.

"Yes, I bet."

* * *

You've only seen two of Blitz's powers and the third superpower will be cooler in the next chapter.


	4. Mind Reader

If you thought healing powers and flying were cool, check out Blitz's mind-reading skills.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mind-Reader

Blitz went towards the front yard of Cream's house and Blitz was taken aback on this amazing place. Blitz gasped in excitement and asked, "Cream, this is your house?"

"Yes, it's very extraordinary." said Cream.

"We always come over here for tea or for a playdate. You'll really like it." said Amy.

Blitz looked extremely nervous about going inside the house, but as soon as he came in along with the others, he gasped in awe and has never seen anything like this before. He chuckled and said, "Wow. This is really nice."

"You like it? It's really wonderful."

"I could so get used to this."

They went upstairs to Cream's room and it looked girly, but awesome at the same time. He asked, "So, this is your room?"

"Yep. It's where me and Cheese spend most of our time in."

"That's sweet."

_'I think it's extremely too girly to even be in this room. I'm probably gonna suffocate here in this room for all I care.' Knuckles thought._

Blitz was surprised to hear what Knuckles said about Cream's room, but the didn't want to make a big deal out of it in front of Cream, so he kept it mute.

"Hello, dear."

They saw Cream's mom, Vanilla, coming in her daughter's room and she saw Blitz for the first time and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Blitz. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Vanilla, Cream's mother. Since your new friend is here, would you like some tea?"

"Of course. You want some?" asked Cream.

_'Why not? He'll probably be disgusted while drinking this crap. You don't hear me complaining about it.'_

Blitz stared at Knuckles, giving him a not-so-amused glare, then turned back to Vanilla and Cream and replied, "I would love some."

Vanilla and Cream stepped out of the room as Knuckles and Blitz waited outside the front room and Knuckles asked, "Why were you staring at me?"

"Dude, what is your problem? First, you think Cream's room is too girly and then, you come out with thinking that I'll be disgusted with Cream's tea. Do you have anger issues or something?" asked Blitz.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, you know that part about me reading minds? I can actually read everyone's minds and I just read yours."

Knuckles gasped and said, "What are you thinking about now?"

He got close to Knuckles and he heard his thoughts and he suddenly heard the first thing that was on his mind, _'I think Rouge is super-hot! Think she'll be my girlfriend?'_

"Well, that kinda depends. I mean, you kinda have to stop being on each other's throats all the time."

"How did you--"

Blitz pointed at his head, as the old noggin as a mind-reader. Knuckles gasped in disbelief and thinks, _'I don't believe it! That kid can read minds!'_

"That's right and don't you forget it. A mind is a terrible thing to waste, though." said Blitz.

"Wow. That's amazing."

Then, they see Amy walking past by and already, he concentrated on reading her mind to see what she had to say.

_'I think if Sonic and I really got amrried, we would have 34 kids and have a great marriage. It would be such a wonderful thing to endure. Oh! Hopefully, nobody will get to him, because I will strike them out with my hammer and pummel them like the dogs they are!'_

Blitz scoffed and said, "You ain't gonna marry Sonic if you keep it up."

Amy stopped and then, turned around and asked, "How did you know that--"

"Oh, yeah. He can read minds."

"Read minds?!"

"Yes, I told you that, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I so forgot."

_'Man, girls have such crazy problems with themselves. Why do they always have to be so paranoid and clueless?'_

"Whoa. That's telling her!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blitz.

"The reason why girls are so paranoid and clueles is that they're being just emotionally mixed. You can read your own mind, too?"

"Yeah, I pretty much read my own mind. It's like you can hear yourself, only if no one else can hear."

"Tea's ready!" Cream said.

"Prefect. Let's go."

Knuckles groans and said, "I am so gonna dread this."

"Come on, Knuckles. What's one tea will hurt?"

"Everything."

* * *

I know it's short and I apologize for the length of my chapter. Anyways, mind-reader is part of Blitz's power. How cool is it?


	5. Serving Tea

This would be a funny chapter, cause that's when Blitz's mind-reading powers go to new heights.

* * *

Chapter 5: Serving Tea

Knuckles, Amy and Blitz came back inside the house, where they see Cream, Tails, Vanilla and Sonic sitting on the couch, having some tea. The three sat down and Vanilla started to pour some tea for everyone.

Blitz took the tea, drinks it and then, sighs contendently and said, "This is so good."

"Thank you very much. Cream helps me out with the tea." Vanilla explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It is really that refreshing."

"I can see that."

"So, Blitz. What's it like on Hazel Island?" asked Tails.

"It's really beautiful there. It's like an island within an island. We pretty much have rain and sun every year, and sometimes, we have snow every winter, whereas, I like playing around in the snow every year or so. I get into snowball fights with my friends every winter, just to save us from geting bored. Plus, it has the best sunsets ever. Everytime the sun goes down, I get to see it go down, and it makes me peaceful inside and out, simply because I'm so close to the water. It gets really relaxing and I love the atmosphere there." Blitz said.

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Plus, Tails had a little scratch on his hand and--" Crem started.

Vanilla interrupted her and turned her attention to Tails and said, "Oh, dear. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Vanilla. I'm fine." said Tails, with a smile.

"He healed him quickly."

"How?"

"My healing powers. It can heal any wounds, scars, bruises and everything superfast. When you see someone getting a cut or something, then you blink and it's gone fast. You always want to know how it happens. I always get the reaction a lot and they might think it's luck or something like that." Blitz said.

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, how long will you be in Mystic Ruins?"

"As long as it takes."

"Well, I think you might like it here."

Knuckles drank a few sips of tea, which made Tails surprised. He asked, "Why are you drinking small sips of tea, Kunckles?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Yeah, you probably do."

_'Why do I have the feeling Tails suspect something?' Knuckles thought._

_'I'm starting to think that Knuckles hates drinking tea, because it doesn't make him dignified.' Tails thought._

Blitz got completely surprised that he read both Knuckles and Tails minds. He didn't want to completely embarass them, in front of Cream and Vanilla. He chuckled nervously and sees a few cookies. He takes a bite of them and sighs happily at the taste of the cookie.

"I see, you like the cookies?" asked Cream.

"Are you kidding? I love the cookies."

"I'm glad you liked them."

"Thanks a million."

"We'll be right back. We're gonna make another batch of cookies." said Vanilla.

As Cream and Vanilla excused themselves to the kitchen, Blitz asked Knuckles, "Dude, are you seriously losing your freakin' mind?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Knuckles.

"Tails is geeting the feeling that you hate tea and that it lost your dignity." Blitz muttered.

Tails gasped and asked, "How did you know that I was gonna--"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to tell you. He actually does read minds." Knuckles said.

"You do?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, totally."

"What am I thinking?"

Blitz got to Tails and he thoughts, _'I gotta fix up my plane and make some changes to it.'_

"You actually know how to fix a plane?! You're only eight, dude." Blitz said.

"Yeah, I know how to fix a plane. Hopefully, I'll get it-- How did you know-- You were serious about reading minds?"

"Of course."

"Amazing!"

Blitz turned his attention to Sonic and Amy, which she's staring at Sonic, with her big eyes, which made him uncomfortable. He chuckled nervously and said, "Um... want some tea?"

"You're all I ever needed, Sonic." Amy said.

"Yeah... you too."

"Okay, you lovebirds. Let's not make a scene here. I definitely do not want to see you kiss him."

"I wasn't planning on kissing him! His eyes are distracting." Amy said.

"You might not want to do that in front of Cream and Vanilla, because they won't like it."

"I agree with Blitz." Sonic said.

"Also, he can read minds, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Absoultely positive, buddy." Tail said.

"Let me see if he can read my mind."

Blitz came over to Sonic and then, he hears his thoughts, _'Do you think Amy and I were meant to be together?'_

"Only if she doesn't get too possessive of you."

Amy gasped in offense and asked, "Why do you think I'm possessive?"

"I don't know! Ask him."

Amy turned to Sonic and he laughed nervously. She asked, "You don't think I'm possessive of you, right?"

_'YES!' he thought._

"No. Not really." he answered.

"Good."

"Cookies ready!" Cream said.

They smelled the aroma of freshly-baked cookies coming through them and as they sat it down to the table, they were ready to munch on them. Knuckles took a whiff of them and thought, _'These cookies are so good!'_

"Let's see how they taste, though." Blitz said.

They all took a bite of these cookies and they loved it a lot. Blitz said, "I think you guys make the coolest cookies ever."

"Well, thank you."

"I'm starting to like it here on Mystic Ruins."

"If you want, you can see the entire place."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Really funny, right? I'm gonna make some more chapters pretty soon, so stay tuned.


	6. Telekinesis

Hey, sorry about the long wait. Completing my Kung Fu Panda/Surf's Up crossover fic and my Kung Fu Panda fics and several other fics has put this in the backseat. It just came to me naturally, so sorry for the wait, Sonic fans!

* * *

Chapter 6: Telekinesis

The next day in Mystic Ruins, the door opens and Blitz came out of Cream's house and breathed the fresh air. It soothes him up and he sees the sun rising through the surface and feels the wind blowing through him. He took several steps out of the house and embraced the new dawn. He went in to take a little walk and went around all the houses and see who's house looked cooler.

Then, he sees Amy standing around the river, looking kinda serene or as the case may be. He walks up behind her and said, "Morning, Amy."

That startled Amy at first, but then, she turned around and saw Blitz standing there. She went up to his face and screamed, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, ANYWAY?! CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME PEACE FOR ONCE!?"

Blitz looked shaky and said, "Okay, sorry. Just wanted to say 'good morning' to ya."

She calmed down for a sec and said, "Sorry about that. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Well, don't take it out on me."

"Good morning to you, too."

"So, what are you doing?"

Amy sighed heavily and she replied, "Just thinking about what would it be like if Sonic would be my husband. I can just imagine, him and me together, being husband and wife. Being married will definitely change my life for the better."

Blitz suddenly felt disgusted by what Amy said about her and Sonic getting married and said, "Is that really gonna happen?"

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Amy shouted.

"Hey, hey, chill. I was just askin'."

"Sorry again. But, I definitely think that it will happen someday soon."

Then, she sees her necklace hanging by the tree and asked, "Think you can get my necklace out of the tree for me?"

"Absoultely." he replied.

Then, he just stood there, looking at it for a sec and Amy didn't see him move and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it."

"Give me a sec."

Then, he raised his finger at the tree and pointed his finger at it and the necklace suddenly moved from the air....without even touching it. Amy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her necklace being floated around. Then, he pointed at the sky and the necklace slowly floats towards Amy and it landed on her neck. She looked at him and Blitz said, "Ain't nothing to it."

"How did you do that?" asked Amy.

"Well, I've got telekinesis powers when I was about 4, I guess. I can basically move stuff around without even picking it up or holding it. I can just use my hands, fingers or head and all objects or person--in particular, of course--move or float in the air. It's really an awesome power, though, I have to use it for good." Blitz said.

"You know, it's weird. You're 16 and you want to live life like a normal teenager, only you have supernatural powers. How is that even possible?" Amy asked.

Blitz sighed and told her, "Well, my guardian wants me to succeed as being the next person in Hazel Island to be the next protector of the island. He had his turn, but he's thinking about passing it down to me, and I don't really want to have people thinking I could be next. That's too much pressure for me. I just want to be a regular teenager, you know? I mean, I do hang out with my friends a lot, but I'm not sure what next or what other teenagers do."

She looked at him and said, "Well, don't worry. I think I might give you the info on what teens do."

"You'd really help me?"

"Of course. But don't count Tails and Cream. They're young kids and they're not exactly teenagers....yet."

Soon, Sonic sped by and asked, "What's up, guys?"

"Morning, Sonic." Blitz said.

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"Morning, Blitz, Amy. How's it going?"

"Not much. Just talking."

"Good morning, guys."

They saw Tails coming in and everyone greeting him. He saw Blitz and asked, "So, what's new?"

"Not much."

"Tails, you cannot believe it! I asked him to get my necklace--I accidently left it in the tree yesterday-- and he brought it to me....without even climbing up the tree and getting it. He stood there and pointed his finger and it floated in the air and landed on my necklace." Amy said.

"Seriously?" Tails asked.

"Completely. It's my telekinetic powers. I can control and/or make objects float in my mind, finger or hand. It's really awesome." Blitz said.

"Wow. First, flying, next, healing powers, then, mind-reading and now telekinesis. That's incredible powers you have." Tails said.

"Well, I've got those supernatural powers when I was four, I guess. So, what do you guys do around here?"

"Not much, just hang out, have adventures and basically just save the world, really." Amy said.

"From what?"

"From extreme peril."

They all turned around and saw Knuckles walking towards them. Sonic greeted him and say, "Hey, Knuckles! Taking time off from guarding that Master Emerald?"

"No, and I'm not going to. I'm just heading there."

"What is this thing about guarding the Master Emerald, anyway?" asked Blitz.

"Several years ago, it was placed in the Echidna clan for years back at Angel Island. It contains supernatural powers and it could save the universe." he explained.

Blitz snickered softly and muttered to Amy, "Is this dude crazy or what?"

"IT'S TRUE!! That's how the story goes!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'm sure it does."

Knuckles groaned frustratedly and asked, "How long you gonna be here?"

"As long as it takes."

"I think you'll like it in Mystic Ruins. It's really peaceful, sometimes." Sonic said.

"Yeah, great."

* * *

This is pretty much all I have. So, I promise you all that I'm gonna post some more fics real soon.


	7. Steps of Being a Teenager 101

Hey, I'm back, Sonic fans! Sorry it took so long. Hopefully, I'll post some more chapters of my first OC Sonic character and his first adventure. Please tell me to post more chapters!

* * *

Chapter 7: Steps of a Teenager 101

Later that afternoon in Mystic Ruins, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese each went in to teach Blitz everything there is to know about having a teenaged life. Sonic went first and told him, "Hey, Blitz. Here's the perks of living life when you're a teen. So, how old are you?"

"16." Blitz answered.

"Do you like to have fun?"

"Of course."

"What do you do that's fun?"

"Have fun with my friends, eat, watch movies, play a few games, write some songs and perform them, draw and have a taste of clothes." Blitz answered.

"Incredible."

"Okay, so Blitz, do you have a crush on someone?" asked Amy.

"Not really. I never had a crush on anyone, really."

"Well, the first things you see a person, you can tell whether they're beautiful and pretty-looking. And when you see that person's eyes, your heart melts into a big puddle of mush, your eyes get sparkly-eyed, your heart wants to sing out loud--"

"And your brain gets really obnoxious of your girl-talk, obviously." Knuckles said, sarcastically.

"CAN IT, KUNCKLES!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE?! SHUT YOUR MOUTH OTHERWISE I'LL KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THOSE STUPID DREADLOCKS OF YOURS!!!" Amy shouted.

"You leave my dreadlocks out of this!" Knuckles shouted.

"There is a reason why Rouge isn't so interested in you, because your dreadlocks are really filled with dread."

"You take that back!"

"You make me!"

Then, Amy released her piko-piko hammer to attempted to beat up Knuckles, but Knuckles tried to knock her out, and that made her even more P.O.'ed and she went super-crazy and started beating themselves up while arguing. Sonic looked at them, and scoffed and focused his attention to Blitz and smiled at him.

"While they try to settle their 'issues', I guess I should continue on. And also, one of the major perks when you have a crush on someone, even if it means someone likes you like crazy, always never let the person know you like them back, because otherwise it'll be all they think about." Sonic explained.

Blitz chuckled and said, "Thanks. I'll try to keep that in mind."

Amy went back and said, "And the other perks of being a teen is knowing when to show some emotions. Take Kunckles for example-- anger, frustration, angst, but really shy and misunderstood."

"I'm not that shy. Am I?"

They all rolled their eyes and looked at each other and didn't know what to say or respond to that. Knuckles sighed heavily and explained, "Look, kid. The other perks of being a teen is your showing some angst. Most times, you have anxiety, fear and somehow never realize what's coming towards you."

"How so?"

"Let's just say, if you're stuck in a jam or doing something important and you're not really sure what's gonna expect to happen, anxiety comes in super-fast at the snap of a finger."

"He should. He created anxiety." muttered Amy.

"I heard that!"

"Good! Wanna hear it again?"

"Okay, I'm not a teen, but sometimes you have to figure out your favorite types of food. What's your favorite types of food?" asked Tails.

"Pizza, ice cream, popcorn, candy, etc."

"There's a lot of food and you just embrace every single ounce of food you want to munch on, and sometimes, teenagers always pick a great source of food themselves and they really like it a lot."

"That's cool."

"And what's your favorite type of music?" Sonic asked.

"I like every types of music, like pop, teen pop, pop-rock, rock-pop, pop-punk, punk rock, emo rock and acoustic stuff. I'm really good at playing guitar."

"Do you write songs?"

"I write a bunch of songs that pretty much descends who I am as a person and sometimes, about friends, family, personal issues and angst. I just let them all out in writing."

"Any other creative talents?"

"Drawing."

"What do you draw?"

"Mostly, everything. I try to catch my artistic ability and become better at it."

"In order to live a teenage life, you have to be a little outgoing. Most people are kinda shy, but once you start talking to people, it becomes a little easier and you'll be friends with them in a quick second." Tails said.

"Then, there's fashion. You gotta have a smart sense of fashion, like shirts, jeans, shoes, shorts and everything. You gotta wear something that stands out. Take me, for instance. I have great fashion sense. I love everything in colors and it bases on how I feel that day." Amy said.

"So, today, she makes herself look like the inside of a cave." Knuckles muttered, then chuckled softly.

"What did you say?" asked Amy.

"Nothing...yet."

"You guys have got the perks and know-how on everything." Blitz said.

"Well, half of us have that experience, except for Cream and Tails, but don't count them out." whispered Amy.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Tails.

"Nothing much. You guys haven't even experienced teenhood yet."

Tails rolled his eyes and scoffed at Amy and told her, "Please, like you really know it that much. I'm only eight and I can still fix planes and fly in them."

Blitz got really surprised and asked, "You fly planes? This I cannot believe."

"It's true. Sonic taught me everything about it."

"When was that?"

"I showed him how to when he was pretty much either 5 or 6."

Blitz gasped and said, "You're lyin'."

"If I'm lyin', I'm cryin'."

"You have got to show me what you're talking about, because I have no idea you have to learn everything about planes in an early age."

"Great idea! I like to tinker with machines and fly planes and all. It's really amazing to me."

"I hope his head isn't in the clouds yet." Amy muttered.

* * *

LOL Is that awesome or what? It's really cool. Hope to post some more chapters pretty soon. I'll watch more of 'Sonic X' pretty soon. I'm currently seeing the third season of Sonic X and hopefully, I get to make a fanfic out of Tails and Cosmo. Laterz!


	8. Talking with Tails

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter again, but I'm finally finished with my Kung Fu Panda fic, "Skywalker's Climb." Anyways, this is a bonding chapter between Tails and my OC character, Blitz. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Talking with Tails

Later in the afternoon, Tails is hanging around the backyard of Cream's house, working on his planes, just fixing around and stuff. Then, Blitz came in and he is very surprised with what he saw, Tails fixing planes.

He gasped silently and he saw him using a screwdriver and other tools to fix his little plane. He crept silently without getting noticed, but Tails actually heard Blitz's footsteps and didn't want to look behind. He asked, "Came to help?"

Blitz froze himself and asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I can actually see you through my plane." Tails answered.

Blitz chuckled and said, "Figures. So, you actually work well with planes?"

"Of course. I've been involved with fixing planes with Sonic. He's the one that helps me fix every plane that needs tinkering and whatever fixing it needs, he'll always call me and ask me to fix it."

"Wow. That's cool." he said, and then he froze and saw that the little fox is so small and young to fix something like this. He asked, "And you're only....seven?"

"I'm eight."

Blitz looked up in shock and said, "Glad I asked."

"You actually don't think eight year olds should do something like this?"

"Well, I always thought they would be playing with planes and also just, pretend fixing planes and stuff like that."

"That may be true, but I bet you don't see them getting involved with them in an early age."

"Okay, how old were you when you started?"

"I got started when I was about five or six."

"What?! Are you serious, dude?"

"Completely."

"That's incredible! I always thought they wouldn't get involved until they were at least, like 18 or something."

"Well, that's my life. I'm a plane mechanic. It's kinda complicated, but at least it gives me a lot of time and it's really fun."

Blitz kinda understood a little and then, he kinda noticed that everyone calls him Tails all the time, which he slightly doesn't get. He was curious to know the story behind the nickname. He asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm all ears."

"Why do your friends call you 'Tails'?"

He looked at Blitz with an embarassing look and asked, "What kind of question is that?"

"The kind that wants to be answered, like what's the story behind it? Is it a nickname or just your birth name?"

"Well, my birth name is actually Miles Prower. Although, it's a cool name, I've been born with only two tails. It's crazy, but when I was younger, I used to get teased a lot because of my two tails. After I met Sonic, he seems to be cool with the fact that I have two tails, and he actually gave me a nickname and he starts calling me 'Tails', which I gradually liked and the name stuck. So, throughout my life, my friends always calls me 'Tails', instead of Miles Prower. Even though I do like my birth name, it kinda gets boring for a while when people refer to just call me 'Miles'. So, I stuck with Tails and for the first time, I stuck with that nickname and it's actually better."

Blitz nodded his head and then, Tails looked at him with embarassment and chuckled softly and held his head and told him, "Sorry about that. I sometimes never stop talking."

"Hey, that's cool. I'm actually used to it now."

"But other than that, you want to know the reason I have two tails?"

"Kinda." he answered, nervously.

Tails sets his tools down, walks over to the center and then, he starts propelling his two tails, like a propellor and then, flies up towards the air. It surprised Blitz in million different ways and he couldn't believe what he saw. He chuckled a little and realized that it's actually a good thing.

When he got back down to the ground, Blitz stood there, amazed. He came close to him and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Let me see if I have this right, you use your tails to fly around or something." Blitz said.

"Yep, that's pretty much me."

"Incredible."

"I think I need to check on this one and then, also with the Blue Typhoon."

Blitz stood there surprised and asked, "Normally, this would be against my curiousity, but what in the same hill is this 'Blue Typhoon'?"

"I'll show you. I'm almost done with this anyway."

* * *

_10 seconds later..._

"Okay, I'll walk you through the Blue Typhoon." Tails said.

"Wow, that was quick."

They were halfway through the other side of his place and then, they stopped at a garage. Blitz looked confused and asked, "Why am I standing at a garage?"

"What's behind this garage is really cool." Tails replied.

He held a little remote control and then, he pressed the button and the garage door opens up and by the time it's all the way up, Blitz's mouth suddenly hit the floor. He gasped silently and said, "Dang...."

"This is the Blue Typhoon."

He looked at this huge ship with propellors and several other gadgets that seems to look like a battle ship with wings. Blitz asked, "How did you guys...."

"Well, this thing brings back memories. We used this thing to defeat the Metarex."

"The meta-who?"

"The metarex are a bunch of evil robots that went over and took over every ounce of the world and they stole some planet eggs in every planet. This thing has been used in outer space and we've been in every planet to take them down and also bring back the chaos emeralds." Tails explained.

"Wow, this thing sure has a lot of history."

"Yeah, we've had some good memories there."

Then, Tails turned around and sees a picture of a green flower-like girl that really seems to be his liking. He sighs softly and holds on to it, just to reminisce some memories. Blitz turned around and asked, "You okay?"

Tails quickly turned around and saw Blitz looking kinda concerned and replies, "I'm fine."

"What's that you got holding?"

Tails then handed the picture to Blitz and saw the person there. He asked, "Who is that?"

"That's Cosmo. She's been a good friend of ours and helped us to defeat the Metarex. I know it seems kinda corny, but I used to have a little crush on her, even though I didn't want to admit it."

"So, she's like more than a friend to you?"

"Yeah. She's really special to me and I wish I would've taken the time to just say how I feel about her."

Blitz smiled a little and said, "You dog. My understanding is that you were falling for her."

Tails sighed and said, "I don't want to admit it, even though I'm only eight, but it was just a crush."

"What happened to her?"

He knew that he was still remembering that fateful moment where he pressed that button to fire at the planet to get Cosmo's clan back by destroying the Dark Oak planet and sacrifice Cosmo's life and that memory was the only one that isn't gonna be erased. He looked at him and said, "She died."

Blitz didn't know how to reply to that and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Why did she die?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you that."

He nodded his head and said, "I see. Well, you need any help fixing this plane? I mean, it's a huge plane."

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"Cool with me. This is the first time to work on something mechanical, but at least I'm with a little guy that knows everything about fixing planes."

Tails chuckled to himself and Blitz did the same and they went around to fix the Blue Typhoon together. At that point, Blitz felt like he's starting to bond with Tails for the first time and just talking and getting to know each other. Looks as if it'll be going really well with him being a normal teenager and everything.

* * *

Little reminiscing moment, right. Well, I have seen the 77th episode of Sonic X on YouTube, which is cool. I'm not sure which is cooler, the Japanese version or American version. I like the American version better. Hopefully, I'll get to see the whole episode when it comes on the CW 4Kids. Anyways, I'll be continuing more of this fic and I'm committed to finish it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! It'll be awesome! :)


	9. Thoughts About Blitz

I know you might ask, 'What's the scoop on Blitz's guardian and his wife?' Well, your answers will be revealed in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Thoughts About Blitz

Back at Hazel Island, Blitz's guardian and his wife were a little bit worried about Blitz, but his guardian was the one that was worried the most. He paces himself back and forth, wondering if something happened to him. His wife sighed heavily and told him, "Will you stop walking back and forth? I'm sure Blitz will be fine."

"How would you know? For all we know, he could be lost somewhere or get himself in trouble, hurt or even worse." His guardian said.

She stood up, came close to him and tried to calm him down. She said, "Oscar, Blitz is only 16. He can take care of himself."

"Easy for you to say. And why are YOU so calm?"

"Because he wants to live his life like a normal teenager. Maybe he needs to get away for a while and maybe do what he wants to do."

"But, honey, he knows that he wants to do; take over Hazel Island."

"No, that's your dream pushing into Blitz's future."

"Come on, hon. I want to give his dream so badly that he can succeed at it. Don't you even get the message of what I want for him-- I mean, what he wants for him."

"What you just said is all about you, you, you. He can make his own decisions."

Oscar didn't like that one bit and he told her, "In case you didn't know, I make all the decisions."

"No, _WE_ make all the decisions. I know we raised him right, but he has to learn to make his own choices. I mean, he's growing up and he needs to experience life and go for what he wants to do. Why can't you just see it?"

"I can see it. Him taking over Hazel Island, that's my dream being his dream."

She groaned and felt like this conversation is going nowhere. Then, she told him, "You just don't get it, do you? It seems as though all you can think about is yourself. If you would just have time to even tell him, 'you can be anything you want to be', it should be a lot easier to make his choices. When you say Blitz's future, all you do is make it into _your _dream and if he says he doesn't want to be leader, he doesn't have to be. Just quit bugging him! He needs his own space and you've been hoarding it since he was 12. He's been through a rough time in his life, when his mother died and father prisoned and we gave him a good home, a great childhood and everything he ever needed, until you stopped it, with your wanting to be 'leader of Hazel Island'. It's not your choice, it's his choice."

"This is the point I'm trying to make. I say we let Blitz choose and he'll say, 'I want to be the leader of Hazel Island', and that will make us proud." Oscar said.

"No, it'll make YOU proud."

"Since when does it always involve me? You're supposed to be on my side, remember?"

"I know that, but Blitz can't live your dream. He told he doesn't want to, because if he did tell you, you might be disappointed in him and he doesn't want that. He's trying everything he could possibly do to make him proud of you, but you're som full of yourself and it's pathetic. This has been going on for WAY too long and it needs to stop now!"

"I just want to see Blitz's dream come true and I want to be a part of it. Do you know what it's like to try to get everything you ever wanted and hope that someone will help you? I never had that. I have become leader of this island for who knows how long and when I retire, all I want for Blitz is to pass on the tradition."

"Can't we get someone else to do that?"

"Like who?"

"How about Tommy-boy?"

"Are you kidding? Tommy-boy, leader? He can't even lead his teammates in rugby. Simply, because he misses the ball so much and he's always so clumsy. Remember the one time he fell on that family gathering and he almost made those other echindnas became a shrimp flambe."

"Come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"He almost got his eye poked out."

"Okay, that one was disturbing, that it was an accident."

"Yeah, accident to you. Like I said, Tommy-boy is NOT cut out for this leading stuff."

"The same with Blitz. I support his music and drawing and poetry."

"It's a big waste of time."

"Since when is that a waste? Some people think of it as a hobby, some even might make a living out of these."

"Who's gonna make a living out of drawing, writing poems and doing music."

"Hey, Blitz is creative. I support him throughout his talented process. Why can't you open your eyes to see that it's something he wants to do?"

Oscar sighs and thinks that he's going nowhere and he told her, "You don't understand."

His wife looks at him and then, she responded, "Yes, I do."

"And what's that?"

"That you're selfish. You can't think about nobody but yourself. I've been trying to help you see that this is something that Blitz wants to do, but I can't get through to you, because it's falling on deaf ears and you're WAY too stubborn to even listen to what I'm trying to say."

"Stubborn? I am not stubborn!"

"Yes, you are. All you do is think about you, you, you. Not what Blitz wants, but what you want."

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, how's this? Unless you think about what Blitz wants for his future, you'll end up driving him away and he won't have any relationship with you, because you keep pressuring him every freakin' year."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying...why are you being such a stubborn fool who can't even be very proud of Blitz for what he's doing?"

Oscar said nothing, and then his wife walks away to get her some space. Oscar was sitting in the chair, thinking over the situation and his selfishness got the best of him, because he sees the relationship with his father, wanting him to do his dream career and realize that he's trying not to disappoint him for not wanting him to do his dream. At that point, it sparked him and he's slowly starting to understand what it feels like being pressured.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Can't BELIEVE IT!! One day, you will the new inventor! My son, being the inventor genius, like his father. I can't hardly wait!!"_

_Oscar, as a teenager, has felt an enormous amount of pressure trying to please his father and tried everything he could possibly could to not disappoint him. Though, he is good at inventing things, he doesn't want to follow with that. He's dreamt about being a writer and he has written some poems throughout his teen years._

_Then, all of a sudden, several weeks later, after being mounted in some serious pressure, Oscar came home, being confronted by his father about his poetry work. He looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I found these in your room. Are these true?"_

_Oscar didn't know what to make of it and realize that those poems are about being pressured by his father for doing what he wants him to do. He said, "Yeah, those are mine."_

_"So, basically, what you're trying to say is that you don't want to follow your own dream?"_

_"No, dad. I'm giving up YOUR dream."_

_His father looked at him and thought that he's throwing his life away from that and then, he continued with, "I'm going after mine."_

_"Writing poems is NOT gonna help you in life!"_

_"Yes, it will, dad. I'm trying not to disappoint you!"_

_"Being an inventor is all you ever wanted to be!"  
_

_"It's something YOU wanted to be! Well, I'm not you, dad! And I never WILL be you! I don't want to follow your dream of being an inventor! You've been pressuring me since I was about 10 and back then, I didn't even want to do this crap! I'm going after my dream and YOU can't be a part of it!" Oscar said._

_His father looked at him really hurt and realize that he's thinking about himself. Oscar looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, but I had to say it."  
_

_"I think you've said enough. I am EXTREMELY disappointed in you, son."_

_Then, his father walked away from Oscar and went into his room, locking him out of the room. Oscar's eyes were filled with tears and he started crying about all the things he said. He went upstairs in his room and then, looks at himself in the mirror and asked himself, "Is this the way I am?"_

Back to reality...

That moment became the most frightening for Oscar, because he's been doing it to Blitz too much and reminds him of his father and he didn't want Blitz to drive away from him and feel the amount of pain and anguish he felt. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw just a figure of himself; just like his father. He was extremely ashamed of how he is and how he's been like towards Blitz and realize that they share the same similarties, but since Blitz grew up, he has forgotten that he promised himself to never treat him the same way his father did.

He sighed heavily and he stands up and finds his wife, sitting outside. He went behind him and she turned around and saw him there. He said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know how I could be so selfish towards him. I've been trying to do what's best for Blitz and instead, I relied on myself. I don't want Blitz to drift away from me."

"Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you. If this keeps going, he'll be distant from you." she explained.

"I get what you mean now. I'll be the most supportive of him."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

They both leaned to each other and kissed each other. Then, she walked back to the house and then, Oscar felt the wind blowing and he said, "Blitz, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

* * *

Will he? Find out on the next chapter! Stick around, Sonic fans and Happy Thanksgiving!


	10. Opening Up

I'm back and we get to see Blitz and something about his past.

* * *

Chapter 10: Opening Up

Meanwhile, at Mystic Ruins, Blitz is sitting outside next to the lake, just thinking about his past and how it really affects him and the only person that didn't know it was his new friends. He has held something very deep and so personal that he kept it to himself for a short amount of time.

He looked at himself in the mirror and realize that this is the same person he was back when he was younger, being an orphan; being left behind by his family and being abandoned at an early age. He sighs heavily and then, closes his eyes for a second.

"Hey, Blitz. You okay?"

Then, he opened his eyes and turned around to see Tails walking in. He replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He can see it through his eyes and realize that there's something wrong with him. He sat next to him and said, "Doesn't look like it."

"How would you know?"

"That's exactly how I am whenever I come out here at night."

"You? This I can't believe."

"Yeah, it's true. I sit down here when I just need to sort of get away from it all and everything else, in between."

"Like what?"

Tails sighs and told him, "How can I say this? I spent most of my time thinking about Cosmo and after she died, I start thinking, 'how could I do this to her?'."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Cosmo told me to fire the power blaster on the Blue Typhoon to sacrifice herself to destroy the Dark Oak planet. After it got destroyed, I was completely devastated knowing that I can't see her again. The only way I can remember her by is with her seeds. Everytime I look at these, I think of Cosmo. She's been a good friend to me and I will always remember her."

"Wow. That must be rough."

"And to this day, I really fell head over heels for her and I cared about her."

"That's really sad."

"I know."

"But, it's not sadder than my story."

Tails looked at him and asked, "How sad is it?"

"Extremely sad."

Tails looked at him, concerned-like and said, "Tell me more."

Blitz sighed heavily and explains, "When I was younger, proably around three or four at that point, my mother has been suicidal since my dad has been in and out of jail at some time and it's been rough. One day, she didn't want to have anything to do with it, and she took a gun to her head and shot herself. She immediately killed herself, and I was completely disturbed by what I saw. My dad, he's been in and out of prison, throughout most of my early childhood and I didn't know him that much, so I never saw him. And I was left alone, walking in the emptyness of Hazel Island and with no one to be around and I was a complete loner. Until my guardian and his wife took me in and I got to regain my childhood and I thought that this is really my family. But, when I turned 10, my guardian wanted me to be the leader of Hazel Island and he's been pressuring me to do this for six years and I was completely fed up with it and I held a complete resentment towards him, like he doesn't understand me that much."

"Why is that?" asked Tails.

"Well, he wants me to be the leader, but I don't want to follow up on that, because I want to be a musician, artist and a writer. I'm a very creative person, but does he care? Not even the slightest. I felt as if his wife, Jillian, was the only one I can turn to, because she understands me and doesn't make me angry and everything."

"I gotta say, that's extremely sad."

"Isn't it, though?"

"How come your dad was in prison?"

"He has a reputation for being in many criminal involvements, some of which are; brutality, assault, kidnapping, threatening to kill people and everything in between."

Tails gasped in shock and said, "That's horrible."

"Completely. And I don't want to end up like him."

"So, you're a loner?"

Blitz nodded his head and lowered his head down and said, "If only I would forgive him for leaving me behind and my mother, also."

"I'm sure that the reason why they did it; it doesn't mean they didn't love you any less. They're just fed up with the way they are."

"But it doesn't make any sense."

"Why, though?"

"I don't know, but I'm still mad about them leaving me behind with nothing. It's like I can never forgive them after what they did."

"How long has this going on?"

"Roughly around eleven years."

"That's a long time. Don't you think you should move forward?"

"How, Tails? How can I forgive them after what they did to me?"

"I don't know what to tell you, but I think you have to just realize that they might be sorry also. You just have to forgive and forget about the hurt and suffering it caused you."

Blitz sighed heavily and he has been holding on to that grudge as soon as he could remember and it consumed him so bad, that it refused to be released. Then, he looked at Tails and knew that he was right. It has been going on for too long and it was time for him to let it go.

He told him, "You're right about everything you said, Tails."

Tails nodded his head and then he said, "You can't let these bad feelings take away from all the good feelings you have. You just have to forgive and forget and just have happy thoughts."

He nodded his head and said, "I don't know if it'll work, but I'll try my best."

"That's what I want to hear. Just try."

"Thanks, Tails."

"No probs."

Tails got up and then, he walked out of the river, leaving Blitz by himself and just looking up at the moon and all the stars shining at night. He sighs softly and then, got up, walked away, in hopes of finding some solid ground and he can move forward and start everything fresh and hopefully, come to an understanding that he can move forward with his life.

* * *

Now you got to know about Blitz's past childhood. Is that sad? I'll be back for more!


	11. Emotions Released

I'm back with a BANG!! Hope you guys like it. You will see a side of Blitz you never noticed before. And also, you get to see a secret kept from Tails in so long.

* * *

Chapter 11: Emotions Released

It was early morning in Mystic Ruins and Blitz opened his blurry, tired blue eyes and moaned silently. He got up and removed himself from his bed, slowly and felt completely tired. He lets out a yawn and got off the bed, headed towards the door and went outside for some peace and serenity.

Little did he know, there were still thoughts about his parents not present in his life and in his childhood and that his early past wasn't such a good one at that point. There were still some hurt, anguish and pain still filling in his heart that refuses to leave.

He looked up at the sky and knows for a fact that his mother was down there watching him, but he doesn't feel that she's looking over him. Because his father was in and out of prison, he feels that his mother didn't want to be present in his life and Blitz feels all this emotion and anger consumed inside of him that cannot be split.

Despite the fact that he talked with Tails last night, he wants to forgive and forget, but he's still carrying that load of hurtful memories with him also. He just wants to get it off his chest and tell himself and his parents how he really feels about them, in and out of Blitz's life.

He looked at the sky again and said, "Mom, I know you can't hear me, but why did you have to leave me behind? I know dad hurt you and everything, but you hurt me also. I just can't understand why you wanted to end your life while I was still here."

Blitz got misty-eyed and felt that his emotions were fueling up for some extreme hurt and discomfort. He got down on his knees and puts his hand on his chest and get that feeling that they broke his heart and his spirit by abandoning him.

He raised up at the sky and shouted, "Why did you leave me here, anyway?! Didn't I learn to love you?! You didn't have to just leave me with nothing! If you were still here, you would still be there for me!"

Soon, tears were immediately coming out of his eyes and he lowered his head down and started breaking down crying. He sighed heavily and then, the wind blew through his hair and it's like her prescence couldn't stop surrounding him.

He sighed again and then, he raised his head and said, "I wrote this song for you and dad."

And with all the emotions that he feels inside, he can let them out by song, so he started singing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

All those emotional pains that he's been having has finally come out. Then, he got down on his knees again, lowered his head down and closed his eyes to find some peace and solitude, unaware that someone has been hearing him.

"Blitz?"

He opened his eyes and then, turns around to see Tails, standing there, looking concerned. He stood up and then said, "Hey, Tails. How long have you been standing here?"

"I actually came over to find you, so I checked where you were, but you weren't there. But, while I was there, I heard someone shouting and screaming, then I got to figuring that it was you. So I came out and then, I heard you sing and I couldn't believe that this was really you." Tails explained.

Blitz sighed and told him, "Just wanted to get those hurtful feelings out."

"You still holding on to that?"

Blitz nodded his head a little and Tails sighed for a minute and said, "It's perfectly normal to feel this way, but as I said, you just have to learn how to forgive and forget. You can't let those bad feelings get in the way of your good feelings."

"How, though?"

Tails sighed heavily and then, told him, "Cause my mom died when I was four."

Blitz's eyes grew wider and whispered, "What?"

"It's true. My father killed my mom and himself when I was young. You don't know what it's like to hear some loud arguements, seeing them throw stuff around and trying to kill each other. It haunts me every single night after that and my dad...."

Tails paused himself, as he feels some tears coming out if his eyes, because he was holding on to something very personal and kept it from himself at a young age. Then, he told him, "My dad has given me so much resentment, because of my two tails. He just called me stuff like 'two-tailed freak', 'tail defecit' and 'horror of tails'. Do you know how much that hurts me much? By that, he has beaten me down, giving enormous amounts of hitting, shoving, punching, kicking, spitting and threatening to kill me. It's just so bad."

Blitz really felt Tails' pain and it was very sad to hear what he had to say. He said, "I'm sorry that really happened to you."

"To this day, I have no relationship with my dad, but it doesn't mean that I didn't forgive him. I hated him for what he did, but you just have to get used to it and just move on."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is, even if the people in your life always treat you wrong, you just try to learn to love everyone else. And you can't let something like this affect you for the rest of your life."

Blitz still feels like he's alone, but wih Tails here, it seems like he's someone he can actually trust and relate to and he's like the friend he never had before. They've been through hardship in their childhood, but never really turned out like them. He sighs and said, "Maybe you're right. I shouldn't let my resentment get in the way of it."

"Exactly." Tails said, with a smile.

"You're a really good friend, Tails."

"Thanks."

Both of them shook their hands and smiled at each other. Then, Blitz and Tails were taking a walk around Mystic Ruins, just talking and stuff and for the first time, Blitz actually feels happy-- happier than he's ever been in a lifetime, because he has a good friend by his side.

* * *

Is that sad? This song is "My Immortal" from Evanescence. Awesome song and band! Love it! I'll update more!


	12. Redemption

Sorry it took me so long, so here it is! I have got to start posting more chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Redemption

Blitz was walking around Mystic Ruins, seeing all the beauty and every sighting that he could come across. It simply feels as though his journey being a normal teenager has still been in a search and he's starting to embrace it.

Blitz chuckled and said, "You know, this is really peaceful. I would so love to live here."

Then, he starts thinking about his guardians. He wanted to spend at least a few weeks here, but it seems like he should go back and see how he's doing. But if he does go back, it would mean huge pressuring to get him to be the leader of Hazel Island, and he knows he doesn't want that, but he still misses them dearly. He sighed heavily and felt like he doesn't know what to do anymore.

He sees a nearby tree and walks over it and then, sits on it for a while, just to do some thinking or whatnot. He doesn't want to leave Mystic Ruins and his new friends, because he likes being around them, especially Tails. It seems as though he just wants to live his life as a normal teenager, even though he does back in Hazel Island, with his friends.

"Hey, what you doing?"

He looks up and sees Sonic, standing there. He smiles softly and responds, "Nothing much."

"Nothing, huh?"

Sonic sits next to him and sees that there was something in his brown eyes that resembles something. He looks at him and said, "I'm starting to think that there's more than doing nothing."

"Well, how do I put this in words? I'm kinda thinking about my guardians back in Hazel Island. I haven't seen them since I left and I kinda...you know, wanted to see if they're okay."

"You miss them, do ya?"

"I kinda do."

"Just a few days ago, you said you wanted to get away from your guardian just to live life as a normal teenager."

"I do, Sonic. I do want to live my life like a normal teenager, but I just miss them. I just want to know how they're doing without me."

"I'm sure they'll feel the same way you're feeling."

Blitz sighed heavily and asked, "What should I do?"

"I won't tell you what to do, but you can send them a letter and that way, you'll feel more comfortable that they're doing okay."

Blitz seemed like Sonic is the guy to trust, and he realizes that Sonic is a cool person to understand. He sighs heavily and, then looks at Sonic and sees him smiling, which made him smile also and then, he told him, "I think I'll do that. Thanks, Sonic."

"No problem, kid."

Then, Blitz walked off and Sonic chuckled to himself, feeling pretty good about the conversation with Blitz and said, "My work here is done."

Later on, Blitz saw Amy walking around and said, "Hey, Amy."

She turned around quickly and said, "Hey, Blitz. Saw you talking to Sonic."

Blitz got a little confused and asked, "You were?'

"Yeah. What did you boys talk about? Did he talk about me?"

"Um....no. Not that I know of."

"WHAT?! He didn't even mention on thing about me?!" Amy shouted.

"Should he?"

"Don't mind her. She's always like this whenever Sonic is on the subject." Knuckles chuckled.

"Who asked you?!"

"Hi, Knuckles."

"Hey, kid? What's up?"

"Disregard this emerald guard master. He doesn't know the meaning of romance."

"Like you would know. I don't see you drooling on Sonic."

"Like I don't see you going head over heels with Rouge?"

"Don't drag that bat into this! She obviosuly hasn't seen an ultra-smoking good looking guy with huge spikes on my knuckles and good looks to prove it."

Amy scoffed and muttered, "Must be part of the 'No Tough Guys with Stupid Egos left behind' program."

"I heard that!"

Blitz snickered softly and then, Knuckles glared at him angrily. He looked at him and said, "Sorry, but that was funny."

"Since you're cool, I won't lose it."

"So, what are you doing?"

"I was actually gonna watch over the Master Emerald."

"Oh, of course. The Master Emerald."

"And I have to keep it polished and everything."

"Boring!" Amy said.

"Hey, it's a job! Maybe you should try it, instead of just fantasizing about you and Sonic being together."

"Well, at least I can find love!"

"I'll be going now. Later." Blitz said.

"See ya!" Amy said.

"Catch ya later, kid!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Blitz can hear Amy and Knuckles argue together and thought to himself, "Maybe they should be together."

As soon as he went a quiet space on Mystic Ruins, he sat down and took out a sheet of paper from his backpack and starts writing to his guardians.

_"Hey, Oscar. How are you? I haven't seen you and your wife around for so long. I'm writing this letter to let you know that I'm doing okay here in Mystic Ruins. I've met some new friends, including Sonic the Hedgehog, as the 'only hope' for Hazel Island. Anyways, I know we haven't seen eye-to-eye much on my future, but I just wanted to let you know that I can still do whatever I want to do in my life and I'm hoping you can understand that. I miss you guys so much and I'm thinking about you all the time. Hopefully, we might start fresh one of these days and maybe even start all over again. Thank you for taking me in after my parents weren't present in my life and for everything. Hope to hear from you. Love always, Blitz.'_

Blitz folded up the letter and threw it up in the air and sent it to Hazel Island, hoping that they'll receive a message from them. He sighs and hopes that he'll be accepted for who he is.

"Hey, Blitz."

He turned around and saw Tails standing there. He smiled and said, "How's it going, Tails?"

"Not much. Just wondering where you were." Tails said.

"Just hanging out and whatnot."

"Okay, then."

"I've been thinking about what you said and I guess I should think about forgiving my parents and all. I've given it a lot of thought and maybe I should break the ice."

Tails smiled and said, "That's good to hear."

"Thanks, Tails."

"No problem."

* * *

Well, this is pretty much all I can come up with. I promise I'll post some more! Stick around, Sonic fans!


	13. Fun for Blitz

I thought Blitz would have some fun for a change and what better way to do that is a party? Read it and see for yourself!

* * *

Chapter 13: Fun for Blitz

Several hours later, Blitz was walking around Mystic Ruins, feeling the wind blowing through his face and hair, just thinking everything over and such. He looks at the sky and sees it setting on the horizon and is taking all the beauty in. He knows that his journey would be a great one with his new friends around and hopefully have some adventures along the way. He's hoping that wish will come true.

He looks up at the sky and thinks to himself, 'This place is totally peaceful. I wish I could live here forever. I have made some new friends and I'm hoping that this will be a great experience for me, that and being a normal teenager. I think I have most of the basic needs of being a teenager, though I'm almost there. I just hope my new friends can help me out.'

Meanwhile outside of Cream's house, she and Amy were putting along some decorations and such to throw a little surprise for Blitz. Amy asked, "So why are we doing this again, Cream?"

"Well, we wanted to make Blitz feel like he's at home and that he has great friends along the way." she answered.

"I hope he likes it."

"He will."

Sooner or later, Sonic and Knuckles came in the backyard and wondered what all this was about and why were all the decorations and everything were set in place. Sonic asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Yeah, and what's with all the decorations?" asked Knuckles.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Amy asked.

"I just want an answer!"

"We're putting in a little party for Blitz." Cream explained.

"What kind of party?" asked Sonic.

"We just wanted to make him feel like he's home and everything and just make him feel appreciated."

"That's great!"

"What kind of nuisance came up with that idea?" asked Knuckles.

"That'd be me. Nuisance standing here."

Knuckles turned around and saw Tails carrying some heavy boxes and puts it on the table. He pants silently and sighed in relief and told Amy, "These are the new decorations you wanted, Amy."

"Thanks, Tails. You know, you shouldn't have to carry that box by yourself. Next time, just let me know and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks. I'll keep in mind. Should I bring the food, Cream?"

"Sure, Tails. I'll be right with you in a minute."

"Hold on, there. You mind telling me what this is all about?" asked Knuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are throwing a party for Blitz and we didn't even know about it?"

"Hey, Sonic. Here's the banner you wanted." Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy. How does it look?" asked Sonic.

"Pretty good. I'm just gonna put it on the center for you."

"Hold on! You're a part of this, too?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic chuckled and told him, "I was open to the idea when Tails mentioned it to me, so I thought I should help out a little."

"And you didn't even tell me this?"

"Should I?"

Knuckles turned to Tails and said, "What's the game here?"

"There's no game, Knuckles. Just thought that Blitz needs a little appreciation since we met him."

"We know nothing about this kid."

"Except that he's got special powers, wants to be a normal teenager, so in order to make sure he has that experience, we might as well throw a little party for him."

Knuckles became a little skeptical about it, but soon discovered that maybe he should at least cut Blitz some slack and give him a chance. He sighed and said, "At least let me know first."

"We'll try our hardest." Cream said.

"That's if he ever gets involved, that is." Amy said.

Knuckles turned around and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cream got down on the ladder and she followed Tails to the kitchen to get some food out of the kitchen. Knuckles looked around and asked, "Does Blitz know about it?"

"We're keeping it a surprise, Knuckles." Tails answered.

"Hence the term, 'surprise'. Knowing you, you couldn't keep your big mouth shut." Amy said.

"How about you taste my fists?"

"Guys, come on. We're doing this for Blitz. The last thing we need is a brawl between you two." Sonic said.

"Yeah, listen to Sonic. Isn't he great that he gives so much advice?"

Sonic chuckled nervously and said, "I wouldn't necessarily say that."

"Well, it's the truth."

Later on in the kitchen, Cream and Tails brought in some food in the table and brought them all out of the oven and the stove to bring it in the backyard. Cream looked at Tails and said, "Thanks for helping me out, Tails."

"You're welcome, Cream. So, where does this go?"

"In the backyard."

"Okay, sure."

A few hours later, Tails started walking around and saw Blitz walking past him and then, he stopped him.

Blitz turned around and saw Tails coming in and said, "What's up, Tails?"

"You mind heading over to Cream's house?"

"Sure, why not."

Then, Tails followed Blitz in the house and then, he went over to the kitchen to alert the others.

"Blitz is coming."

"Okay, we're finished, anyway. Where is he?" asked Sonic.

"He's coming this way."

"Let's surprise him."

Suddenly, there were all hiding and it was dark out. Blitz opened the door to Cream's backyard and didn't see anything. As soon as he turned on the light....

"SURPRISE!!!" everyone shouted.

Blitz's mouth dropped open and didn't know what hit him. He looked around and saw the banner 'Welcome, Blitz' and it got him surprised. He smiled and said, "You guys did all this for me?"

"Of course. We've only met you for a few days and we thought it would be a great idea to throw you a little party and such." Tails said.

"And also to see you have a good time." Amy said.

"Wow. I've always wanted to have a party. Thanks, guys."

"No problem."

Everyone was eating some sugar cookies and everything in between and Blitz embraced every morsel of it. He said, "Who made this?"

"I have." Cream said.

"I didn't know you would make something this delicious."

"Well, I help my mom out in the kitchen and we would always make cake, cookies and sweets. It always turns out yummy."

Cheese squeaks happily and Blitz chuckled and said to her, "I have to agree with that."

"Glad you liked it."

"So, who came up with this idea, anyway?"

"It was Tails' idea." Amy said.

Blitz turned to him and said, "You did that for me?'

Tails smiled and said, "Yeah. I just thought that maybe you would get a glimpse of being what a normal teenager does and also as a way of liking you around."

"Aw, thanks."

"Knuckles was kinda iffy about this party."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, it was for a good reason." Knuckles said.

"Didn't expect it to happen, but thanks for keeping it a surprise."

"No problem, Tails."

Several hours later, Blitz was looking at the moon and starts thinking about how lucky he is to have great friends. Then, Tails walked over and said, "Hey, Blitz."

Blitz turned around and said, "Hey, Tails."

"Glad you liked the party."

"Thanks for throwing it for me."

Then, Tails brought in something behind his back and holds out a blue and green necklace, which made him surprised. He gave it to Blitz and said, "Thanks, Tails."

"It represents friendship."

Blitz puts it on his neck and feels like he's been accepted as a friend. He looks at Tails and said, "Hopefully, we'll have some awesome adventures along the way."

"Hope so."

* * *

I'll come up with some adventures for Blitz pretty soon! Stick around, Sonic fans!


	14. Primal Villain

I have a villain in the works, so this is what I came up with.

* * *

Chapter 14: Primal Villian

Deep in the bowels of Hazel Island, lurks a huge cave that seems to look abandoned, but it seems as though evil lurks inside of that cave. Noah walked past the cave when he heard a growling sound coming in there. He wanted to get past it, but he wanted to find out where this thing had came from.

He slowly went inside of that cave and it was dark and scary inside, almost as if he didn't want to know what was inside there.

He panted heavily as he lit up a torch in order to have some light in the cave, and the sooner that he finds this creature, the faster he needs to get out of there.

About halfway there, he heard a twig snap behind him. He quickly look behind and saw nothing in there. He thought that it was just his imagination that drove him to think that way. He sighed nervously and whispered to himself, "Dude, you have to snap yourself out of it."

It was getting way too creepy for him to enter the cave, and he started hearing some footstep from behind. When he stopped, the sounds of the footsteps stopped also. He looked behind and saw nothing there. He breathed heavily and went on his way.

As soon as continued walking, the sounds of the footsteps started over again. It freaked him out a little to even know who's making those footsteps. He looked behind and didn't see anything coming. Then, he made one footstep of his own and another sound repeated itself. He looked behind with the torch, screaming, "Who is it?!"

"Dude, chillax. It's only me."

Suddenly, the one making those footsteps was just Danny. He sighed loudly and said, "Dude, don't do that! You scared me, man!"

"Sorry, but I saw you going in there after I heard the noise." Danny explained.

"You heard it too?"

"Who wouldn't hear it?"

"That's true. I was about to find out what's making that growling sound."

"So am I."

Noah became skeptical about letting Danny go with him, but he seemed pretty sure that he wants to tag along, so he sighed heavily and said, "Come on. If you want to come, just don't scare me, okay?"

"Okay. I won't do anything to scare you."

Noah scoffed and said, "That's what you always say."

"It's true, though."

Soon, Danny got behind Noah and they went in to find this growling sound, then the sound came back, but it was near this time. Noah froze and asked Danny, "Dude, I hope that was your stomach."

"N-No. It wasn't me."

"Then, who's...."

Then, they saw a shadow thing running quickly past them and they both quivered in fear and Danny asked, "You just saw that, right?"

"Yeah, I did. But, who was it?" asked Noah.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?!"

They both freaked out and Noah screamed, "Who are you?!"

"Who am I? I think the question is, 'what am I?'"

Then, the voice that made the growling sound came closer to them and it was a werewolf with red eyes, brown and white fur, sharp teeth and a bar on his mouth. They both stood there trembling in fear as if they didn't know what's gonna happen next.

"You two invaded my turf!"

"Why would we invade in your turf? Your growling sound made us go in your turf, dude!" Danny exclaimed.

"Look, we didn't come here to cause any trouble. We're just leaving or something like that." Noah said.

The werewolf growled at them and said, "And just where did you come from?"

"We live here in Hazel Island."

"Which you never answer Noah's question, who are you?!"

"They call me Movu."

They both looked at each other confused and Noah asked, "What kind of name is Movu?"

"In my home, it means to hunt and kill."

"Sorry I asked."

"Man, what would be do if Blitz was here?" asked Danny, worriedly.

Then, the werewolf froze and asked, "Did you say 'Blitz?'"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"How do you know this Blitz?" asked Movu.

"He's our friend. He's this tall, green hedgehog and everything."

He snarled at both of them and got up in their faces, which made them more intimidated. He said, "That little nuisance ruined my life and to think that he could even destroy my family's turf four years ago!"

"Wait, I think I remember that. Blitz kicked your family's butt, right?"

Movu grabbed Danny's throat and it made him choke. Noah watched in terror and exclaimed, "Don't kill him!"

"Where is Blitz?!"

"How the heck should I even know?!"

Danny panted heavily and Movu looked at him deeply and then, he sets him down on the floor. Movu looks at him and said, "If I find Blitz, he's gonna give himself a boatload of heck to pay for!"

"What did he ever do to you, anyway?" asked Noah.

"Cause so much turmoil. It's his fault that I've endured and dealt with my own suffering."

"I think you've suffered enough."

Movu growled furiously and then, Danny asked, "Should we run now?"

"What do you think?"

Looking at Movu's eyes, both Danny and Noah screamed out of the cave, running, while Movu chased them down and they literally escapted the cave very quickly. As soon as they left the cave, they still ran far away from Movu. Then, they went back to the forest and ended up hiding in the trees, panting harder.

"What's this dude's problem?!" Danny exclaimed.

"I have no idea! Maybe he's still after us."

"You think?"

"I don't know! Check and see!"

Danny looked at the trees, left and right and no sign of Movu anywhere. Noah asked, "Is he after us?"

"No, I don't think so. I think we're good."

"Man, that Movu has got some problems!"

"I know. So much drama in his life and he's still holding on to what Blitz did four years ago?! Come on, man! That's just so stupid to still hold on to something like that."

"He needs to let it go, dude."

"Hey, guys!"

They looked up and saw Mark standing there. He asked, "Why are you guys hiding?"

"We're hiding from that crazy wolf, Movu." Danny said.

"Who's Movu?"

"It's that growling sound that kept us awake every night."

"You mean--"

Mark made the growling sound that Movu made and Noah said, "That's the one!"

"He's planning on getting his revenge on Blitz."

"For what?"

"You remember him kicking some serious wolf butt?"

"Oh, yeah. He terminated those crazy wolves that tried to get into our families' territory, right?"

"The very same."

"Where could Blitz be?"

Then, out of nowhere, comes a little note that comes from Blitz and Mark saw the note and it was Blitz's handwriting that said, "Hey, guys. I am writing from Mystic Ruins. It's really cool. Wish you were here. Blitz."

"Blitz is in Mystic Ruins?" asked Danny.

"Well, he did say he wants to be a normal teenager." Noah said.

"Think we should warn him?" asked Mark.

"Most likely."

"Does anyone even know where that place is?"

"Only one what to find out. Let's go there."

They all nodded, then they held their hands and closed their eyes and teleported themselves out of Hazel Island and departed to Mystic Ruins, that unaware that Blitz will get a warning from his friends about the outcome of what's gonna happen soon.

* * *

Sounds like an adventure is coming. Stay tuned for more, Sonic fans!


	15. Blitz's Warning

A little warning for Blitz is here! Sounds like an adevnture is coming!

* * *

Chapter 15: Blitz's Warning

When afternoon hit Mystic Ruins, it seems as though Blitz has had the best time with his new friends and is grasping on being a normal teenager and he's got it down pat. He's standing near the ocean and wonders how everything is going at Hazel Island, like if his guardians are sending him a letter after he received a letter from them.

He sighs heavily and closed his eyes and feels the wind blowing through his hair and is kinda worried about what's gonna happen back there. Just as he's about to walk away, there comes a little note falling down the sky.

He picks up the note and sees the name 'Oscar' there. He knew he's gonna receive a letter from his guardian. He opens it and reads;

_'Blitz, how are you? Hope everything's going okay. Just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you and talk about your future. You know you can be anything you want to be. If being creative is something you want to do, then I'll fully support you 100%. I know it hasn't been easy on you, but I just want you to have the best teenhood you could ever want, even though there will be a few bumpy spots on the road. I know if your parents are here now, they would tell you how proud they are of you. Anyways, hope to hear from you and hope that you'll come home whenever you feel like it. Much regards, Oscar. P.S.: Sandy says 'hi'.'_

It just made him feel good inside that he's actually getting the chance to receive the chance of doing what he wants to do. At the same time, he feels like he needs to at least check on them to see if they're okay.

However, a beam of little lights were surrounding and Blitz turned around to see where it came from. As soon as it flashes, he sees three figures, but those three figures were his friends, Mark, Danny and Noah.

"Next time, you do the teleportating." Noah said.

"Me? It was your idea!" Mark exclaimed.

"Hey, guys."

They turned around and saw Blitz standing there. Danny came to him and said, "Dude, you're here!"

"Yeah, and so are you. How'd you get here?"

"Well, we teleported here."

"I can see that."

"So, what is this place?" asked Mark.

"Mystic Ruins."

They looked around and saw everything from the trees, houses, lakes and everything. Danny said, "Dude, this is a cool place."

"Yeah, I wonder how they did the entire place. It looks like a small little place to actually live in." Noah said.

"Can I ask you guys something? Why did you come here?"

They were off-track and they realized that there was something that they had to tell Blitz. Danny said, "Dude, we actually came here to warn you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Me and Noah had this run-in with this crazy wolf that says he wants to destroy you."

Blitz's eyes widened and felt really shocked. He asked, "Seriously?"

"Most definitely."

"What does the wolf look like?"

"About this tall, has black and blue fur and has these crazy red eyes."

Blitz was familiar with the term 'red eyes' and he asked, "Does this wolf has huge red eyes?"

"Huger than a volcano!"

"Movu...."

"Yeah, and he wants to kick your butt!"

"Where is he now?"

"Waiting for you...to kill you."

"I fought him four years ago and he's still holding on to it, isn't he?"

All three nodded and Blitz felt like this needs to end. He said, "Is it too late to fight back?"

"They did name you 'Best Warrior ever'."

"That's true. Should I go?"

"Why?"

"I can't leave my new friends behind."

"New friends?" asked Mark.

"Hey, Blitz!"

They all turned around and saw Sonic standing there. Blitz said, "Hey, Sonic."

Noah, Danny and Mark's eyes all widened up and they couldn't believe what they saw for the first time.

"Dude, is that...?" asked Mark.

"Yep, that's Sonic the Hedgehog. These are my friends, Mark, Noah and Danny."

"Hey, guys."

"Hey there..."

"We've kinda heard of you before. Our home, Hazel Island prompted you as our 'last hope'." Danny said.

"How so?"

"We're not sure, but they worship you for some reason."

"What brings you here?"

"Well, we came here to warn Blitz that a werewolf named Movu is waiting in Hazel Island to get his revenge."

"Really? What made him want to get him back?" asked Sonic.

"Four years ago, Movu's family busted in our territory to kill us and I used my powers to destroy them with everything and I took down his mother, who's a fierce killer. I had to do everything I can to protect my guardians so they won't get killed. Since then, he hid himself in a cave and waited for the right time to get revenge on me and now, he's waiting for me."

"That's rough."

"I know."

"You need some help?"

"You help me? I wouldn't want you guys to get yourselves killed."

"We can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, it's Sonic the Hedgehog. We need to take him over to Hazel Island." Danny said.

"If Sonic's going, we're going with him!"

They all turned around and saw Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese standing towards him, like they're sticking together. Blitz looked at all of them and asked, "You guys really want to come to Hazel Island with me?"

"Of course." Knuckles said.

Blitz smiled and said, "I appreciate that."

"We can teleport. You need your backpack?" asked Noah.

"I got my bag."

"Cool."

Everyone got together, held their hands and closed their eyes and focused and there was this blue orbit light surrounding all of them and they teleported out of Mystic Ruins and teleported themselves to Hazel Island to take down Movu.

* * *

Stick around for an awesome battle! It will blow ya minds!


	16. Arrival to Hazel Island

I'm back! I'm halfway through this fic! Happy New Year, Sonic fans!

* * *

Chapter 16: Arrival to Hazel Island

Several seconds later, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Blitz, Danny, Noah and Mark teleported themselves from Mystic Ruins to Hazel Island. The gang looked around the place and it became spectacular.

Amy gasped in awe and asked, "This is your home, Blitz?"

"My hometown, actually." Blitz said.

"This is amazing!" Cream exclaimed.

Cheese squeaked excitedly and agreed the same thing. Knuckles looked at the entire island and noticed that there are some similarities from Angel Island. He looked at Blitz and asked, "Hey, kid. Is this really where you live?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Looks a little bit like Angel Island."

"It's actually no comparison to it. This thing has a lot of history and it survived longer than Angel Island."

"Oh, like how long?"

"Long before you were born, I'll give you that." Amy said.

Knuckles snarled at her and said, "If I hear one more comment from you...."

"You'll what?"

"Knock you in a million pieces!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Guys!" Tails exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

"We're here to look for this tiger, Movu, remember?"

"That's right! We have got to find this crazy dude before he finds us!" Noah exclaimed.

"True that. Let's roll!" Blitz said.

After a few seconds, they looked around through the forest and everyone seemed looked very surprised and a little nervous that Blitz lived in Hazel Island, but most of them were marveled that the place looked spectacularly amazing and yet very awe-struck on how cool the place looks.

"This place looks amazing, Blitz." Sonic said.

"Thanks. You want to know why it became so amazing, though?"

"How so?" asked Amy.

"Well, this island has wanted one person that could be the 'last hope for Hazel Island' or so they say."

"Who was that one person?" asked Knuckles.

All of a sudden, a stranger pops out of nowhere, which frightened the crap out of them. He has hidden himself in fear and said, "Which one of you is Blitz?"

"That's me. Why?"

He panted furiously and said, "This wolf named Movu is looking for you. He's creeping around the forest and nearly killed me! You've got to get out now!"

"No way! This kid is gonna knock him dead!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, with my powers, it should be a piece of cake."

The stranger gasped in shock and then, stood up in surprise as he saw Sonic. He walked closer to him and Sonic didn't know what to make of it. Then, he whispered, "You.... you're our last hope for Hazel Island."

"Who, me?"

"Him?" asked Amy.

"Can it be? Sonic the Hedgehog?" the stranger asked.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why am I the last hope for Hazel Island?"

"Because you can save our universe from extreme peril."

"Sonic?! You mean, our Sonic? Are you crazy?!" Knuckles asked.

"What's with this guy?" asked Noah.

"You do not want to know or care." Amy said.

"Why do you say that Sonic is the last hope for you?"

"Do you know how long we have awaited for this brilliant hedgehog to save us all? Millions of years, we have waited for a quick and speedy creature to save us in a flash and when he have heard of this Sonic the Hedgehog, we are all hoping that he can save us all."

Sonic was surprised that he's been called as 'the last hope' of Hazel Island and said, "Listen, thanks, but we're only here to take down this wolf named Movu."

"I suggest you all take extreme caution with this wolf. He's super-crazy!"

"Thanks for the update." Knuckles said.

Knuckles seethed at Sonic and asked, "How could you be popular here? We've just gotten here!"

"Well, I guess they have heard of me, so I guess I am the last hope for this island. No harm, no foul."

"I should've known that you could be well-known and I'm always the only ending up the last to know."

"That's no surprise, because you're always the last to know, especially when it comes to you and Rouge." Amy said.

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"You know what I mean. You say you like her, but in actuality, you don't."

"What I think about that psychotic bat is my business."

"Okay, guys. Can we stop the crisis for a second, please? This is getting incredibly stupid." Tails said.

"When do you keep buttin' in on our conversation?"

"Hey, I have every right to get in with the conversation. Right now, this is extremely serious. We're gonna face extreme peril pretty soon."

"He's got a point. We've got to find this crazy dude." Mark said.

"Okay, let's think for a second. When did you see him last?" asked Blitz.

Danny sighed and said, "Well, let me think. I was walking around the beaches and I heard someone growling there in the cave. So, I thought I should come in there and check it out. All of a sudden, Noah comes in and follows me around in that cave and when the growling got louder, I can sense that we're almost there, then all of a sudden, he comes up to us and brags about Blitz, killing his family 4 years ago for breaking in their territory and plans to destroy his guardian and his wife. He used his supernatural powers, his telekinesis and the fireballs, ice powers and every ounce of powers to do to get rid of his family and protected them. Then, he powers got so fierce, he wiped out every single one of his family members, except for Movu. He was the only one standing. He said he wanted to make a vow that if he comes and sees Blitz's face again, he would take revenge to him and kill him. We thought that he's off his nut, but he became totally serious. He planned to eat us and asked us where he is and we told him we don't know, so he thought that he was gonna wait around or go where we is and kill him himself. As we were about to escape, he comes charging in on us and we lost him when we got out. And well, here we are."

"Whoa. You wiped out Movu's family?" asked Tails.

"I did what I had to do. I wanted to protect my family, even though I was 12." Blitz answered.

"I shudder to think where he could be at this moment." Amy said.

"That would be fine for you." Knuckles muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh...nothing. Just thinking."

"Yeah, sure you were."

"I gotta say, there ain't nothing he can do to kill us."

"You sound so sure." Mark said.

"Possibly."

"We better keep looking around." Sonic said.

"That's a good idea."

The gang continued looking out and kept walking towards the forest, but little did they know, there was a low growl coming from the bushes and in pops out Movu, and he spots Blitz walking with his friends. He chuckled maliciously and said, "There you are. Welcome back home, Blitz....because it will be the last day of your life when I get through with you. I will hunt you down by myself if it's the last thing I do. And this time, you cannot escape me. I will hunt you and your friends too. Just you wait!"

* * *

This adventure is gonna be radical! Stay tuned for more!


	17. Campfire by Moonlight

A little friendship thing and a campfire to spend the night in a forest before the big battle! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 17: Campfire by Moonlight

A few hours later while searching began, the sky turned into a darkish purple and they noticed that it's almost dark. Blitz looked at the sky and asked, "Does anyone have a flashlight? Or a candle?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Amy.

"Cause it's getting late."

Amy looked at the sky and saw the sun going down on the horizon of the island and realize that it's getting dark out. Cream and Cheese were kinda scared about it being so dark out. Blitz looked at Cream and she started whimpering a little. He smiled at her and told her, "Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"I'm scared of the dark, Blitz." Cream said.

Cheese squeaked in fear and started shaking a little. Cream hugged her tightly and told her, "It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I think we need to search for Movu in the morning." Noah said.

"He's right. It is getting kinda late anyway." Sonic said.

"Are you serious?! We barely got started. I say we're gonna search for this dude all night if we have to." Knuckles said.

"Dude, it can get dangerous out here, even at night." Danny said.

"There's nothing more that I can't handle. When you're the guardian of the Master Emerald, only the strong survive."

"Well, then you're a goner." Amy said.

"One more time....just one more time!"

All of a sudden, they heard a scream out of nowhere. They turned around and Blitz noticed Tails falling down on the floor, looking like he's in trouble. Acting fast, Blitz came by quickly and saw Tails struggling to get up. He grunted with every effort, but it seems as though he's seriously injured.

"What happened?" asked Blitz.

"Well, I was tired and all of a sudden, without looking, I scraped my knee and it hurts really badly." Tails said.

"Let me see it."

Blitz looked at the injured leg and there was a little blood coming out of it and he held his wounded leg and within five seconds, he squeezed it gently and then, all of a sudden as he lets go, the blood disappeared and the injure has healed quickly. Tails rolled his leg and didn't feel any pain anymore. He was surprised that it was the second time he healed Tails.

"You okay now?"

Tails smiled and said, "I am now. Thanks."

"No problem."

Moments later, the wood started burning and it was a campfire out of the forest and most of the gang got together around the fire, to keep themselves warm and also some light around it. Blitz brought in some snacks out of his bag and lent them to everyone.

"So, this is the second time you healed Tails with your healing powers." Sonic said.

"Yep. The healing powers sort of made everything heal in a quick second. Like a bruise, scar, scrape, injury or any types of stuff, I can heal it faster that you can say 'windpiper'."

"Windpiper?" Amy asked.

"It's supposed to be a joke."

"This is the second time that you saved my life." Tail said.

"Well, what do you expect? You're like my little brother to me at times. Ever since we've been bonding together, it's like I can finally find someone I can relate to easily and always feel like I need someone by my side with many problems I have. I know you're Sonic's best friend and all and I would never take that friendship away from you." Blitz said.

Sonic looked at him and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"To be honest, Tails told me how much you've been like a brother to him and I felt that if he was my best friend, then it would mean you could feel, you know..."

"Left out?"

"Yeah, that."

"What gave you that idea? It's fine with me."

"Really?"

"Hey, you healed my best buddy two times and I think he should be lucky to have a friend like you. You've gotten along and that's important to me."

"How'd you figured that out, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Well, I can pretty much see you guys being friends and all and I appreciated Blitz looking out for you."

"Thanks. So, I have no idea why Hazel Island voted you 'the last hope' here. But, the rumors were circulating because they have heard of your existance several years ago that you prevented some old dude's attempt to destroy the island."

"Which old dude?"

"About this tall, has red jacket, dark glasses, ugly nose, hairy ugly-looking moustache, quirky but super-creepy."

"I think I might know who you're talking about."

"You do? Who?"

"Eggman." they said, in unison.

"It's his way of building an entire empire on this island and destroying all the people that live here."

"That's terrible."

"I think I would've knocked him out with my fists." Knuckles said.

"If you knocked him out with your fists, they'd be broken and swollen." Amy said.

Knuckles growled and said, "Okay! I have had it up to here with your ridiculous comments!"

"And I've had it up to here with your ugly face and your attitude!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Rouge."

"At least I have some fashion sense."

"You have no fashion sense whatsoever!"

"Says you!"

"It can go on for hours, can it?" asked Noah.

"Just until they stop talking to each other." Sonic said.

"So how are we gonna find Movu before he finds us?" asked Blitz.

"I guess if he spots us, we'll be ready."

"Yeah, there's nothing that this team couldn't do." Knuckles said.

"I gotta admit, you're right about that." Amy said.

Knuckles eyes widened up, then slowly lowered down with a smirk and said, "You said I'm right. That proves it! After all, what I say is always right."

"Only for a moment."

"Hey, guys. We should get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us." Sonic said.

"Good idea."

* * *

As they were all asleep, Blitz was the only one awake, thinking about his past life and facing Movu after four years of taking his family down. He was tossing and turning on his sleep and he sighed softly. He closed his eyes and then opened them and then, he creeps out of the sleeping bag and went outside to collect his thoughts. Before he left, he brought his guitar along with him and walked across the beach and saw the moonlight shining on him, which shined on him as well.

He felt the wind stroking his fur and he started playing a little song to sort of think some thoughts in it. After 3 minutes, he stopped playing and heard some footsteps from behind. He turned around and it was only Sonic. He sighed and asked, "How'd you find me?"

"I just sped around and then, I heard the music play."

Blitz scoffed and said, "Figures."

Sonic knew that there was something up with Blitz and asked, "Something on your mind?"

Blitz sighed heavily and said, "I'm not so sure about what's gonna happen when Movu finds me? I don't want to get you guys in danger in any way."

"Hey, you know you're not alone, right? Like I said, we're gonna be behind you, 100 percent."

"You really think so?"

"Trust me, I know so."

"I can understand you now. I know you're totally fearless and all. Maybe you are the last hope for Hazel Island."

"That's true. I mean, I'm fast, you know. I always rescue my friends in the best way that I possibly can and I'm always there for them, whenever they need me. With you, I think you're just like the spitting image of myself, only different."

"You make it sound so sure."

"That's how I go."

"It's true. And I'm really grateful to have you guys by my side, simply because you're Sonic the Hedgehog, of course."

Sonic chuckled and said, "Don't you forget it."

"Cool."

"Come on. We've got a huge day on our hands."

"Okay."

The two walked back to the campsite, wondering what tomorrow will have in store for them. For Blitz, he feels definitely confident that his friends will strike back against Movu and they're ready for anything amazing and adventurous, and I think he's getting the perks on being a normal teenager to endure himself in a perilous adventure that seems like it will be the best adventure he will most likely experience.

* * *

Stay tuned for the battle! It'll be completely awesome!!!


	18. Danger Strikes!

This is the battle you guys have been waiting for! Tell me if it's awesome!!!

* * *

Chapter 18: Danger Strikes!

The next morning comes along and everyone else has been sleeping in the forests of Hazel Island. Most of everyone was asleep, but Blitz wasn't present. In some point, most of the others have a feeling that there's danger in the air and it's an unknown presence in some cases. By the minute Tails woke up, he yawned softly and scratched hhis furry head, turns around and plans t check on Blitz.

He unzips the tent and goes in his tent to see if he's there, but as soon as it's open, all that's left is an open sleeping bag. Tails' eyes were widened with shock and disbelief. He gasps silently and finds that Blitz is gone.

He looks around the forest and no Blitz in sight. That got him extremely worried and totally distraught. He panics and whispered, "He's gone."

"Tails, what's wrong."

He gasps and all he could see is Sonic, looking extremely concerned about what's up with Tails. He looks at him and told him, "Blitz is gone."

Sonic's emerald eyes widened and asked, "Gone?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...I wonder where he could've gone."

Tails was thinking about it for a sec and then, he had a scary thought that came out of his mind. He turned to Sonic slowly and asked, "You don't think he's finding Movu by himself, right?"

Sonic looked at Tails and said, "That's impossible. He would never think of doing something like that."

"Where could he be though?"

Sooner or later, on the oceans of Hazel Island, Blitz was standing in the water, looking at it and then, looking at the sky as well, thinking about a sudden confrontation with Movu and it kinda made him woner that if he's totally ready for Movu's presence. He already defeated his family 4 years ago and if Movu's looking for revenge, Blitz can pretty much finish him off in the quickest way possible.

He closed his eyes for a sec and wonders if he's doing the right thing, which he is. He's grown as a protector to his new friends and is capable of risking his life for them.

"Blitz!"

Blitz quickly opened his brown eyes, turns around and sees Tails running through the forest and he was surprised that he showed up, out of nowhere. Tails caught up with him, panting quickly and Blitz asked him, "How'd you find me?"

"I can recognize you looking in the water and standing on that rock."

"You got me all figured out, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Is this the right thing to do for me to take down Movu?"

"Of course it is! When you've got us, anything is totally possible."

"I really don't want to let anything happen to you guys at all and I want to save you."

"I know you do. That's what being a good friend is--protecting the others that you're friends with."

Blitz smiled at Tails and Tails smiled at him also and the wind starts blowing on Blitz's black hair and tells him, "You're really a good friend, Tails."

"That's how I am at times."

"How touching."

Then, they both got alarmed by a deep sinister voice out of nowhere. Tails asked, "What was that?"

"I think the question is--who was it?" Blitz asked.

"Well, well, well.... if it isn't Blitz. What an honor it is to see you again....after four years of waiting for revenge."

"Show yourself, dude!"

Then, out of the bushes, comes a blue and white wolf snarling at both Blitz and Tails. Blitz defended Tails and stood on his guard, then Blitz gritted his teeth and looked at him in the eyes and said, "Movu...."

"I'm suprised you remember me. Not since you killed my family!"

"That was for a good reason for you before you killed mine."

"And for what reason is that?!"

"Oh, nothing. Just to get them out of harm's way, which is how you cause it!"

Movu snarled at him, which made him ever more furious than ever. Tails looked at him and then, asked Blitz, "This is Movu?"

"The very same revenge blood-seeking dude in the history of crazy revenge blood-seeking wolves!"

Then, Movu looks at Tails and said, "And I see you're protecting your little friend here. I'll devour you first, then that little yellow two-tailed pipsqueak!"

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?!" Tails exclaimed.

"You cannot seriously plan to destroy me."

"Watch who you're talking to!" Blitz shouted.

Movu is starting to be completely agitated and then, dug out his claws and said, "I've waited four years for this moment and now it will be realized!"

"Hold on tight, Tails. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Movu started growling loudly and then, he leaped up in the air to knock out Tails and Blitz and as he got down on the ground, a blue and red fastball came in and completely took out Movu and he fell down to the ground. Blitz and Tails opened their eyes and suddenly saw Sonic behind them.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Sonic looked behind and saw Blitz and Tails and give them a wink. He chuckled and said, "Thanks for saving my buddy."

Blitz smiled and said, "No problem."

Movu coughed and then, he looked up and he is in a state of shock to know that it's the real thing. He gasped and said, "No! You can't be real! You can't be--"

"The last hope of Hazel Island? Well, he's here and he's gonna knock you senseless if you get anywhere near Tails and Blitz!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's true what they said--you are Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, since I know you're here to protect these twerps, I might as well takr you down first!"

Sonic chuckled and said, "I'd like to see you try."

"Good, then! You're going down, Sonic!"

Before he even got a chance to take them down, a huge hammer came out of nowhere and knocked his cranium and the hammer fell to the sand. Sonic, Blitz and Tails looked at it and then, Movu growled fiercely at the hammer and asked, "Who's responsible for this puny hammer?!"

"That would be me and it will be pounding you down if you ever get anywhere near Sonic!"

Then, they looked up and saw Amy looking extra-fierce and ready to take him down in a jiffy.

"Amy!" Tails shouted.

"Don't worry. I got this under control." Amy said.

"So, you think your little girlfriend will come up and save the day? That's so cute!"

"And you're disgusting!"

"That's how I am, babe!"

Then, Amy snapped up another hammer and bashed him in the head many times. Then, she got on his face and said, "Never call me babe!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Not so fast, sucker!"

They all turned around and saw Knuckles popping out of nowhere, looking extremely tough and ready to take Movu down a notch. Knuckles came in and said, "If you want to destroy them, you're gonna have to deal with me!"

Movu looked surprised and realized that he had seen him before. He gasped and said, "You're just the like the other ones."

"Other ones what?"

"The one that guards the Master Emerald."

Knuckles snarled and asked, "What do you know about the Master Emerald?"

"I know that it contains power and it's the most forceful power in the universe! My family has been hunting your family down to seek the hands of it!"

"Well, forget it! You're not getting the Master Emerald or hurt anyone of my friends, so just stay out of the way!"

"Make me!"

Knuckles grew completely furious and growled lower at him and said, "You asked for it!"

He ran towards him and his claws popped out of nowhere and started taking this dude down with every angle he's got. Movu fought back as well, but that didn't stop Knuckles from mentally punching him down with his spikes on his fists. He punched him several times and then Movu clawed him everytime, then both of them were looking at each other and panting furiously.

"You cannot defeat me!"

"Watch me!"

Movu and Knuckles started running towards each other and as they were about to knock each other out, Knuckles kicked him in the face harder with his foot, which sent him flying, but got back on his feet. Knuckles panted furiously and said, "Give up?"

"Not until I get what I came here for!"

"Forget it! We're not gonna let you kill Blitz!" Tails shouted.

"Do not tell me what to do, puny hairball!"

Blitz's eyes got madder and his eyes turned from brown to red as he starts charging him out of nowhere and uses his blue and white supernatural beams of lights out of his hands to take down Movu, which also knocked him down as well. Then, Blitz came towards him and starts punching him, kicking him and sucker-punched him and took him down with beams of light circles on his hands and strikes Movu down.

All of his friends were cheering him on, encouraging Blitz to knock Movu down senseless. He panted furiously, hoping that's the last of it, but all of a sudden, his eyes pop open and starts knocking him down. Suddenly, Cream, Cheese, Noah, Danny and Mark starts running towards the beach and sees Movu beating down Blitz.

Cream gasped and whimpered in fear and said, "Somebody has to help Blitz! He's in trouble!"

Cheese squeaked in fear, agreeing the same thing. Mark looked at them and plans to take this wolf down by any means necessary. All the others tried several attempts to fight Movu, but all of them were beaten down by Movu. Mark held his fists and then, all of a sudden, he jumps up in the air and kicked Movu in the face.

Everyone was surprised to see this happening. They turned around and saw Mark in there, panting heavily. Blitz was surprised that it was Mark who had some hidden powers of his own. "Dude...."

Mark chuckled and said, "Well, you didn't expect me to have awesome powers, did ya?"

Blitz smiled and said, "It's a good thing for you to show up when you did."

"Well, I'm not the only one."

Blitz turned around and saw Cream, Cheese, Noah and Danny standing near the beach and waved at them. Cream asked, "Are you okay, Blitz?"

"A-OK, I think."

The others were looking up and saw them all standing there. Knuckles chuckled and said, "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"When we saw the fight, we figured you guys might need some help." Danny said.

"We were all very worried about you." Cream said.

"Well, I think I'm okay now."

"So, this is Movu." Sonic said.

"Yep, that's him."

"Hopefully, he's finished with you." Amy said.

Then, they heard a low growling sound and Movu said, "Guess again. I'm still gonna knock you down if it's the last thing I do."

"Man, this dude never seems to quit, doesn't he?" asked Noah.

"But I will not be the only one!"

"And just how do you expect to fight with comrades, which you have none?!" Knuckles shouted.

"You'd be surprised."

Suddenly, four wolves came out of nowhere and they all snarled at them, just waiting to sieze their preys. They got the others surrounded, which kinda intimidated most of them. Blitz looked at Knuckles and said, "You had to ask, didn't ya?"

"I didn't expect them to have this much wolves."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Movu.

"We're gonna fight you! What else is there to do?"

"Nice. Get them, boys!"

The four wolves leaped up towards them and start attacking, while the others kept fighting them. Knuckles, Noah and Danny took two down with their fighting skills by using their knuckles and slamming their faces. However, the two wolves snarled at them and then, screamed at them and then, they knocked the living daylight out of them.

Both of them are down, but they're not giving up without a fight. Knuckles stood up and said, "We ain't going down!"

"We'd like to see you try!" the wolf said.

Amy and Mark were taking one wolf down and Amy used her piko piko hammer to knock this wolf's cranium to pieces. Then, she asked, "You want one lump or one million lumps?!"

"Foolish girl! You simply cannot beat me down!"

"Oh, yeah?! We'll see about that!"

Mark and Amy started knocking him out and Mark strangled his neck and chucked him on the air, then kicked him and shouted, "It's all you, Amy!"

"Thank you kindly."

Then, the wolf got down to the ground, looks at Amy and Amy looked at him and said, "Hiya!"

"You have no effect on me!"

"Oh, no?"

Then, she leaped up to the air and bashed him in the head with the hammer, which blacked him out. She chuckled and said, "You cannot mess with Amy Rose!"

While the others are fighting, one wolf and Movu were fighting Sonic and Blitz. Sonic thought up of something and told him, "Take down these guys! I'm gonna confuse them!"

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Blitz.

"Whatever you do, don't blink!"

Then, Sonic took off running and starts running around really fast in circles, which sort of confused one wolf and then, Blitz took a big spike to his face and socked him in the mouth, then did a kick-leap towards Movu, but then, Sonic comes in with his Spin Attack and knocked both Movu and the other wolf.

Blitz smiled and all he could say was, "Wow."

Sonic winked at him and gave him a thumbs-up for this tricks. All of a sudden, Movu and the other wolf came at full force and clawed Sonic's face and then, Movu grabbed Blitz and attempted to attack him. Suddenly, one wolf saw Cream and Tails and decided to go after them.

He ran up to them and attempted to attack them by surprise. Blitz tried to get up, but Movu wouldn't let him go. So, he yelled out, "Cream, Tails, look out!"

All of a sudden, Cream and Tails looked up and saw one wolf coming towards them and planned to devour them. He snarled at them and said, "Prepare to die, kiddies!"

Cream and Tails were screaming and then, Sonic came in quickly with his Spin Attack and knocked the wolf out cold. Then, he looked at them and asked, "You guys all right?"

"I think we're fine." Tails said.

"Thank you, Sonic." Cream said.

Cheese squeaked happily at Sonic and he replied, "No problem. After all, what are friends for?"

Then, out of nowhere, comes another kick out of nowhere. The others stopped fighting and then, in comes Rouge, looking like she's ready to fight. She smiled at the wolves and said, "Am I too late for the wolf fight?"

Knuckles groaned and said, "Oh, brother. What is she doing here?"

Then, she took down all four of the wolves with her Screw Kick in her boots, which gave Knuckles the chance to take them down with his claws and fists, which scared the heck out of them. Movu grew enraged and shouted, "Come back, you cowards!"

"And then there was one wolf, who's still going down." Amy said.

Movu snarled at all of them, looking ultra-ticked and said, "I don't need my comrades to take you all down. I can take you down myself, including Blitz!"

"We'd like to see you try!" Rouge said.

"Thanks for the offer and saving us and all, Rouge, but if you guys don't mind, I'd like to take this sucker down myself." Blitz said.

"What?! Are you serious, kid?! You could get killed!!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knucky, don't jump into conclusions. I say let the kid fight." Rouge said.

"Shows what you know! This kid definitely needs our help!"

"Enough! If Blitz says he has to take down Movu by himself, I say go for it." Tails said.

Everyone became surprised to hear what Tails have to say. Then, Knuckles asked, "Are you sure?"

"Quite positive, Knuckles."

"Then, I say, the fight's all yours." Sonic said.

"We'll be right behind you all the way." Noah said.

"Thanks, guys!"

Everyone was standing behind him and Blitz looked at Movu and told him, "Well, you got your wish. You wanted to take me down, you got it."

"Finally, what I've been waiting four years in the making. Me taking you down." Movu said.

Both Blitz and Movu geared up for a huge fight and Blitz has got what it takes to take him down, head-on and it will be the final confrontation between the two of them.

* * *

How cool was that?! Blitz's first solo battle will be cool and the superpowers will be awesome! Tell me if you like it!


	19. Blitz's Big Fight

Prepare for total hedgehog domination from Blitz! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 19: Blitz's Big Fight

With no time to spare, Movu growled at Blitz, then leaped up in the air to attack him, then Blitz did a backflip and kicked him the face with his feet, which sent him flying, but he got on his feet, refusing to give up.

"I will not be defeated by a green hedgehog!"

"Dude, this green hedgehog just happens to take this wolf down a notch!" Blitz exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh, that would be a sight to see! My own dream coming alive!"

"I think it was dead before it was alive!"

Movu growled at him and exclaimed, "Poppycock! I will vanquish you into a million pieces!"

"Poppycock? Didn't they stop using that word?"

Then, Movu sucker punched him in the jaw and in the face, but Blitz fought back with his fists, punching him in the face and then, did some karate-kicking moves, with include kicking him in the face, flipping him up and down on the ground and whatnot.

Everyone else has seen what Blitz did to Movu and Knuckles became totally impressed with Blitz's fighting skills and how he does it. He said, "This kid can totally kick butt!"

"And you said you didn't want him to fight." Rouge said.

"Butt out, Rouge."

Movu ran quickly to him and attempted to knock him out cold, but Blitz has other plans. All of a sudden, he lifted his finger and just floated him without physically knocking him down in mid-air. Then, he uses his telekinetic powers to float him in the air, then he flew him down to the ground, knocking his head to a rock and then, slamming his face on the sand several times.

Then, Movu tries to get up and then, Blitz out of nowhere, does a backflip, then slammed him down to the ground while grabbing his paws really hard. Then, he starts kicking him, shoving him and knocked him out a lot.

Then, Movu all of a sudden, came in and growled at Blitz and told him, "You simply cannot defeat me! Either way, I will get my revenge on you!"

"Okay, you're still holding on to what happened four years ago?"

"How could I sleep at night, knowing that whenever I close my eyes and fall asleep, I see you in my nightmares and relive that fierce day every night of you killing my father, mother, grandmother and grandfather. They were the ones that were very close to me and they were just doing their job to kill all of you, until you came in and defended them with your mystical powers. When I saw you killing them all, it tore me apart to know that you got rid of them. They were everything to me and they were the world to me until you came and tore them to pieces. At that time, I vowed myself to get my revenge on you and kill you and see what it feels like."

"I had to do that, because you prompted to kill my family and those powers were the ones that gave a lot of protection to use on my supernatural being and also to take down evil, threat and perilness wherever it strikes and you're an example of how I plan to kill, because they were about to kill my guardian and my foster mom. I wasn't about to take this lying down and I used all of my powers to take them down and if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't be here."

Movu grew incredibly mad and said, "You just don't get it, do you? They were the entire world to me and you ruined it! So, I'm thinking if doing a favor to them to destroy you in any means necessary!"

Then, Movu ran towards him and scratched his face up, which shocked everyone else that's watching, which also angers both Knuckles and Tails.

"He can't do that to him!" Tails shouted.

"I know! We have to step in!" Knuckles said.

"Just let him fight! What's the matter with you two?" Amy shouted.

"We can't stand to see him messed up."

"I know, but he has to fight back." Sonic said.

Movu started shoving him, kicking him, punching him, scratching him and everything he could do to mess him up and then, Blitz ended up with with some scratches, bruises, scars and such. But Blitz never said die and he's still standing and he kept fighting him physically, but Movu continued beating him up in every which way but loose.

Then, Movu clawed his face and there was blood coming out of his face. He feels every amount of pain all over him, but then he healed himself up quite a bit with his healing powers, which made him more invincible.

"You never give up?! I will knock you down in a heartbeat! You will never live to see the light of day!"

"You're wrong! My powers and myself make myself more invincible and more stronger. Stronger than you'll ever be."

"And just how stronger can you be?"

Then, Blitz stands up and then, the wind starts blowing and Blitz stood still and the sky turns from blue to red in an instant second to every color to reflect his supernatural ability to his newfound power. Movu looks around and sees the entire skyline different colors.

Then, there was a blue and red light figure coming towards him and lifted himself up off the ground and all the others saw him floating there and became totally surprised.

"What's happening to Blitz?" asked Cream.

"I think he's developing a supernatural form of himself." Sonic said.

He lifted himself off the ground and he folded his arms and all of a sudden as he releases his arms, he shouted, "Rainbow Slam-Waves!"

All of the colors of the rainbow from the sky and the waves were swirling behind him and then, he pointed his fingers towards Movu and it flew towards Movu and it attacked him very quickly, which it did. He screamed loudly and then, all of a sudden, bursts of fire quickly came behind behind him and threw plenty of shots at him and half of them were misses and all of a sudden, he closed his eyes, concentrated on his ability and there was a massive earthquake coming towards Movu and the ground shook harder and it made Movu more intimidated and fearful to know that he's got huge powers to get rid of this wolf at all costs.

Then, out of nowhere, he opened his eyes and exclaimed, "Fire Shots!"

Balls of fire released in his hands and it got closer to Movu and it caught him on fire and then, it almost burned him, but also caught him. Movu feels a bit of pain coming from him and he tries to stand up, and with every breath, he tried every advantage to stand up and finish Blitz off, but then, Blitz had another trick up his sleeve. He shouted, "This will be the end of you! Earthquake Rock Shower!"

Then, the ground starts to shake harder and there are cracks on the ground and they start to open and supernatural powers came out of him and surrounded Movu, then all of a sudden, Knuckles, Sonic and Amy banded in together to beat him down. Amy and Knuckles came in and beat him down along with Rouge. Amy used her hammer to beat him 10 times harder, Knuckles used his claws and fists to make him feel the pain.

Then, Sonic decided to help Blitz out and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

All of the seven chaos emeralds came together and then, changed Sonic to blue to super yellow into Super Sonic. When Blitz opened his eyes and saw Sonic being Super Sonic and realized that he's gonna help him, Blitz gladly offered the assistance. Then, he flew out really quickly and took down Movu harder and then, the supernatural powers caught Movu and then, Blitz's rainbow powers knocked him out in a heartbeat at the speed of light and then, it shocked him in several ways and he started screaming loudly in pain and then, Blitz said, "Goodbye, Movu."

The powers got stronger and the fire came out of Blitz and it consumed Movu so hard and he got burned all over and it was the last breath he ever got. Then, the supernatural powers threw him halfway off the air and then, Blitz pointed at him and all of a sudden, he threw his hand and there were invisible sound waves and it threw him off the forest and all of the trees fell down on him and it crushed him down and within a few seconds, he was dead.

All of the supernatural energy building up him has faded quickly and the sky changed from red back to blue. Blitz got back on the ground gently and then, for the first time ever, he felt completely invincible and unstoppable that he defeated Movu.

He whispered, "I did it. I defeated the dude that I wanted to defeat four years ago."

Then, all of a sudden, his friends were looking at him and looking as though he's totally accomplished something. His very first adventure and supernatural fight. Knuckles became totally impressed with Blitz's supernatural being and told him, "You got spunk, kid."

"Well, I didn't know what I had in me." Blitz said.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Noah said.

"Wasn't it, though?"

"Completely!"

"Is it all over?" asked Cream.

"Yeah, it's all over." Tails said.

"You saved us all."

Then, all of a sudden, everyone looked behind and saw some residents to Hazel Island sort of saw the entire fight and came towards Blitz and when they got there, they stopped and saw Sonic there. Everyone bowed down to him and said, "The last hope of Hazel Island has come forth."

Then, all of a sudden, Oscar and his wife came in front of him and saw him for the first time. Blitz looked at Oscar and then, he hugged him quickly. He looked at him and told him, "You saved Hazel Island."

"I know. I think I really have done something cool."

"Most likely. But, all I can say is that I'm proud of you and you know, you can be anything you want to be."

Blitz gasped and realized that something in his letter really sunk in. That he's okay with being a songwriter, artist and singer. He reached over to him and gave him a huge hug. Blitz asked, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. If being a singer, songwriter and artist is something you want to do, then I'm all for it."

"Wow. Thanks."

"So, these are your friends?" asked the guardian's wife.

"Yep. These are Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails and Sonic."

"Nice to meet you all." Sonic said.

"Same here."

"So far, this is the most radical adventure that I ever had as a teenager." Blitz said, happily.

* * *

Pretty cool, right? Stay tuned for more of the awesomeness of this fic. I'm am almost done with fic, thank goodness for the new year! R&R, please!


	20. Blitz's Decision

Chapter 20: Blitz's Decision

Three hours passed after the battle and Blitz is standing near the ocean on a sunset with his hair blowing in the breeze, just thinking. It seems as though he is thinking about living in Mystic Ruins with his new friends or he would stay in Hazel Island for a while. It's like he wants to see more of his new friends and sort of get to know them better and it seems as though being a regular teenager has been something he's been doing the entire time.

He looks up at the sky and looks back on all the adventures that he has ever had and made some friends along the way. All in all, Blitz has been friends with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails and it seems as though he likes them and they like him as well. Mostly, he's been very close to Tails, almost as if he's another brother to Tails and is great friends with Sonic.

He let out a small smile and chuckled softly and thought to himself, 'Wow, I have made some awesome friends and had an awesome adventure. I only wish I would see more of them.'

"Hey, Blitz!"

Blitz opened his eyes, turns around and sees Knuckles standing there. He chuckled and then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view."

Knuckles walked over to him and told him, "That was very impressive, kid. Your fighting skills and supernatural powers were amazing beyond comparison."

"Well, two out of three ain't that bad." Blitz said.

"Anyways, are you coming back to Mystic Falls with us?"

"I was thinking about that and it would be cool to sort of go back for a while, but then again, I kinda know that this is my home. I'm not sure if they still need me, though."

"Well, I can't tell ya what to do though. All I can say is keep those supernatural powers in handy. It was a brilliant move to take down that stupid wolf. He didn't see it coming when you brought out these powers. It's like nothing I've ever seen before!"

"I've actually had these powers when I was eight or nine and since then, it became my own strengths in order to take down evil or perilous things."

"You've got a big history."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, do you have a family or something?"

Blitz sighed heavily and told him, "Just guardians."

"What? Well, where's your parents?"

"I'd rather not answer that."

Knuckles didn't know what the outcome of Blitz's parents and noticed that they might've mistreated him. All he could say was, "That bad, right?"

"Worse."

"How worse?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but my mother has been feeling a ginormous amount of resentment towards me."

"Really? How long was she like that?"

"After I was born."

"What?! Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"What about your dad?"

"He's been in and out of prison and such, never seemed to be intrested in my life."

"What could he possibly do to get in prison?"

"Murder, double murder, burgularies, assault, second-degree assault, drug possession, giving drugs to a minor--which most of them died at an early age--causing riots. Basically, every ounce of crime that he's been convicted of, you name it, he does it."

Knuckles gasped and said, "The nerve of that guy!"

"And it doesn't stop there."

"There's more."

"He got life in prison for a killing spree in Angel Island, harming several echindas or whatever they call them, the ones with the dreadlocks and--"

He paused for a sec and looked at Knuckles and realized that he _is _an echidna. Blitz blinked his eyes and cleared his throat and said, "I guess you didn't want to hear that part, huh?'

"Keep going."

"Anyways, 43 echidnas died and 179 injured and most of them were swimming out of the island. It's just a sad mess."

"I know! If I saw the guy that did it, I would--"

Then, Knuckles paused and saw Blitz looking at him, thinking that he was saying about doing some serious damage to his father, but he realized that maybe he shouldn't have said what he almost said to him and told him, "Sorry, kid. I was just in the moment and--"

"It's cool. I would've done the same thing to him too."

"Either way, you're a cool guy to hang around with."

"Thanks. So are you."

"I've been told that before. I'm as cool, fearless and good-looking as ever."

"Ha! You have no good looks, Knucky! Since when do echidnas have good looks?"

Then, Knuckles turned around and saw Rouge standing in the edge of the rock, which made Knuckles annoyed and furious. He asked, "When do you not barge in my personality?"

"You have no personality. If you were good-looking, I would've thrown up at the last minute and then fly away to cure my sickness." Rouge said.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, aren't you?"

"And more beautiful."

"Hey, the forties called. They want their batty looks back."

"Well, at least I don't have ugly dreadlocks!"

"Don't call my dreadlocks ugly!"

"They'd have to be ugly if they were longer."

Blitz chuckled and said, "I'll be going. See you guys, later, okay?"

"See you 'round, kid." Knuckles said.

Blitz walked away, leaving Knuckles and Rouge in bicker-mode. He looked back and saw them going at each other, which made him smile and say, "They really can't stand each other."

Meanwhile, as he was walking, he saw Oscar standing there and thought he should say 'hi.' But, as he came through though, Oscar walked to him and said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

Oscar sighed and said, "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've seen your new friends and they're really wonderful people, especially Sonic."

"Well, Sonic is pretty cool."

"Which is why I asked him to sort of look out for you in Mystic Ruins and maybe live there."

Blitz's brown eyes widened and realized that this was completely serious. He asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Wow. This is unbelievable. But-- what's gonna happen to you and Sharon?"

"We'll be fine. You can sort of drop by for a visit, though."

"Wow. That will be so cool."

"What do you say?"

"I say...yes."

"Perfect."

"Hey, what about us?"

All of a sudden, Mark, Noah and Danny were dog-piling him and Mark asked, "You're not leaving without us, aren't you?"

"You guys are coming too?" asked Blitz.

"Yep. Sonic asked us to join in with you." Noah said.

"Wow. This is amazing. That would be so cool if you guys went with me."

"Cool!"

All of a sudden, Sonic came in speeding across the island and then, stopped when he saw Blitz, Noah, Danny and Noah together. Sonic smiled and asked, "I see that they told you?"

"Yep. Thanks, Sonic."

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up and a wink and said, "Don't mention it."

* * *

Was that cool or what? Stay tuned for more!


	21. Going Back Home

Chapter 21: Going Back Home

It's early morning in Hazel Island and Blitz was standing in the rock near the ocean again, waiting for the sun to come out. He's definitely looking forward to going back to Mystic Ruins to live life with his new friends, almost as if they're his new family. As he was thinking, he starts looking back on all the great things that have happened since he met Sonic and the others. It felt like they were a lot of fun to hang out with and he's looking forward to hanging out with them again and living with them.

Soon, he opened his eyes and looked back on all the trees and the sand in Hazel Island, knowing that he lived in the place very much that he will most likely miss everything there that was a lot of joy, fun and sometimes sorrow that occured in his early life. But, he soon realizes that he will make new memories on Mystic Ruins and that he will always come back to Hazel Island for a brief visit.

"So, taking a last look at this place?"

He looked behind and there was Knuckles and Sonic, standing behind them. He chuckled and said, "I'm sure gonna miss this place a lot."

"I see." Sonic said.

They both walked over to him and Knuckles told him, "It will be amazing to have you with us. I'm pretty sure that it will be a great experience for us."

"You know, I had a lot of fun getting to know you guys and it really made me feel like part of a family, regarding that I am pretty much amazing." Blitz said.

"Hey, as long as we're together, everything's amazing." Sonic said.

"That's pretty much what I was going for."

Knuckles, Sonic and Blitz kept looking at the ocean and Sonic kinda wanted to ask him something. Then he asked, "So, why do you like coming out here?"

"Just to think and stuff. I do that a lot, when I need some space or to get away from everything."

"That's sort of what Knuckles do most of the time."

Knuckles glared at Sonic and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you always sort of wander around in Angel Island by yourself, getting your so-called 'Knuckles space', which takes hours and hours and all you do is look at the water all day long."

"Not all day long. I just take my time and also keep a close eye on the Master Emerald."

Sonic chuckled and told him, "That's true. I did forget that part."

"So, are you and Rouge an item or what?" asked Blitz.

Knuckles scoffed and asked, "What kind of a question is that?"

"Does she complete you?"

"No. She's disturbing to be around with and she gets on my nerves constantly."

"Well, actually, you get on her nerves as well." Sonic replied.

"I do not get on her nerves! She's the one that always starts it!"

"And then it always turns into a fight."

"For your information, Sonic....first of all, we both get on each other's nerves, secondly, there is nothing going on between me and her and lastly, I wouldn't call it fighting. More like disagreements and arguments and stating my opinions."

"And then you end up messing each other up." Blitz said.

"Who asked you?!"

"Hey, don't blame me. It was just a suggestion."

"Well, either way."

"SONIC!!!!!"

Then, Sonic turned around and saw Amy with her punk-rock jeans and an 'I heart Sonic' t-shirt, getting her eyes in him. Sonic looked disturbed and thought, 'Oh no. Will this never end?'

"Hey, Sonic. I've got the 'hearts' for you." Amy said.

Knuckles and Blitz looked at each other and Blitz asked, "What is her problem?"

"She's always like this. When she thinks, sees and/or falls for Sonic, she cannot put the brakes on her mouth. She's totally compulsively obsessed with him, like nobody can have him but her."

"How does he cope with it?"

"He deals with it...almost."

"So, basically you're saying she's a bit of a love-cuckoo?"

"She's love-drunk with no hangover."

"Who you calling love-drunk, sucker?!" Amy shouted.

"Look at you. Wearing an 'I Heart Sonic' T-shirt. What's up with that?"

"It'll make Sonic impressed."

Sonic chuckled nervously and started scratching his head and told her, "I don't think it impressed me that much."

"Why?!"

"Well, how do I put this--it kinda.... I would kindly say that it's distracting for me."

"How distracting?"

"For me."

"So, you're saying you don't like the shirt?!"

Sonic didn't know what to say and then, Amy shouted, "WELL?!"

Then, he blurted out, "Not really."

Amy galred at him and said, "You know, one of these days, you will have me, Sonic the Hedgehog. ONE DAY!!!"

Then, she storms off really steamed, leaving Blitz, Sonic and Knuckles totally confused. Blitz didn't know what to make of it and asked, "What was that about?"

"I really don't know. But, I think she seemed kinda upset about it."

"Think she'll get over it?" asked Knuckles.

"Who knows?"

Hours later, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Blitz, Noah, Danny and Mark were in the beach with the other residents of Hazel Island, each saying their goodbyes to Blitz and the others. Oscar and Sharon looked at Blitz and gave him a hug. Blitz embraced it as well, knowing that he's been taken care of for several years.

"We're gonna miss you, Blitz." Sharon said.

"I'll miss you guys too."

"And thank you for saving us...again." Oscar said.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you."

"We really wish you didn't go."

"So do I."

Then, they all looked at Sonic and Oscar told him, "Keep him in good hands, please."

"Don't worry. I will."

Then, Oscar turned to Tails, who seemed like a second brother to him. He told him, "I heard that you've been a good friend to him. I've only known you for a day, but it feels like eternity at least. Keep the friendship alive."

Tails smiled and nodded his head, and told him, "I promise."

Then, the others turned their attention to Sonic and they all told him, "Thank you for saving our island. We are truly grateful to have you here."

Sonic chuckled and gave them a thumbs-up and a wink and told them, "You're welcome."

"It's the least we could do." Knuckles said.

Blitz took one last look at the others and he waved goodbye to them and they waved goodbye to them back and said, "I'll miss all of you."

Then, he turned around and walked with them and they stopped in this spot near the ocean, where they got around on a circle, held hands and then, teleported themselves out of Hazel Island, leaving only a blue and red beam of light flying out of Hazel Island.

Most of the residents walked off with emotion and Sharon smiled and said, "Our little Blitz has grown up."

Then, she walked off, leaving Oscar standing there and whispered his final words to Blitz, "I am very proud of you, Blitz. Very proud of you."

Then, he walked away with the others and felt a strong connection with Blitz's spirit and then, his voice echoed, "Thanks, Oscar."

* * *

That was sweet! The final chapter of the fic is coming! Thank goodness!


	22. A New Life

Chapter 22: A New Life

Shortly thereafter, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Blitz, Mark, Danny and Noah all teleported back to Mystic Ruins. As they got back there, they felt a similar connection between them and Blitz, like he's really part of a family bond than a friendship. Blitz looked at all of them as they looked at him like they're really amazed to have him as a friend.

Blitz chuckled and then, Sonic looked at him and said, "Welcome back home, Blitz."

Then, he looked at the others and Sonic smiled at him and then, Blitz looked at him and asked, "Really?"

"Of course. You saved everyone back in Hazel Island and it seems as though you're gonna be in good hands with us."

Blitz chuckled and said, "Wow. I've never realized how important you guys are to me, but now I can see it. This is definitely the highlight of my teenage years."

"Well, this is the only highlight you'll ever have, so you might as well just enjoy it." Knuckles said.

"Of course."

"Figures." Noah said.

Couple of minutes later, Knuckles was up in the steps and he looked at the Master Emerald and he thought it could use a little sprucing up. So, he picked up a rag and starts polishing it. About 10 minutes later, Knuckles looked ta it and sees how cool it looks. Knuckles chuckled and said, "Master Emerald is looking just fine."

"Tell me about it."

Then, Knuckles quickly turned around and saw Blitz standing there. He asked, "What you doing?"

"Just through finished cleaning my Master Emerald."

"Okay, cool."

"What brings you here?"

Blitz sighed and said, "I got bored. I kinda don't like it when I get bored often and there's always nothing to do. So, I figured why not hang out with someone else for a while."

"You know, you're really something, kid."

"What can I say?"

Then, Knuckles sat down on the steps with his arms on his head, looking for some relaxation. Blitz couldn't believe what he just saw and asked, "So this is what you do after a tough day or something or is it just sort of a guilty pleasure?"

Knuckles chuckled and said, "A little of both. I mean, after that battle in Hazel Island, a guy needs some rest."

"I heard that. Well, I'll let you get your sleep. Now, all I need is to find a spot where there's a house."

"A house? Why not just build one of your own?"

"To be kinda honest, I don't know how to build, unfortunately."

"Trust me when I say, there's a lot of land there that you can easily build a house in."

"Dude, do you know how long it takes to even build a house? Could take hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even a year."

"I'm pretty sure it won't take that long."

Blitz became pretty skeptical about it, but then he said, "I hope you're right."

Then, he walked down the stairs and Knuckles said, "Hey, kid!"

He paused and then turned around, asking, "What?"

"Around here, I'm always right....most of the time. Also, it's gonna be amazing having you around."

Blitz chuckled and said, "I was thinking the same thing, except for the first part."

"Don't worry. You'll get it."

Minutes later, Blitz was walking across the parts of Mystic Ruins until he saw Noah, Danny and Mark doing a backflip cartwheel stunt in the other side of the ground. He stopped and saw them jumping up, looking silly and such.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Noah exclaimed.

"Like you can do better?" Danny asked.

"Way better than yours."

"Oh, please! You couldn't jump near a flaming ring of fire and you'd still kill yourself."

"I've seen your tricks before and they always suck."

"Yours sucks also."

"It does not suck!"

"I'm not talking about the flips. It's how you master them that sucked."

"You think you can take me on?"

"I'm a lot better than you are."

Mark chuckled and shook his head with amusement and said, "Truthfully, I think you guys' flips suck the most."

Noah and Danny looked at Mark and asked in unison, "Who asked you?"

"I'm just saying. You don't have to take it personally."

"Well, I don't see you master the arts of backflips!"

"Neither do I!"

Sooner or later, Blitz ran across the ground, then did a speedy quadruple backflip action with stunned Mark, Danny and Noah as they saw him leap in the air without noticing. Then, Blitz turned around and saw them looking completely surprised.

"So, what you guys think?" asked Blitz.

"I like his flips better!" Mark exclaimed.

"Are you serious?! Me and Danny tried harder to master that and to beat him on his own game, and he always ends up winning the most." Noah said.

"Oh, come on. You guys are still ticked that I won the award for most fastest backflip in Hazel Island 5 years ago."

"That's because I was a finalist."

"Besides, we could've won it with our eyes shut." Danny said.

"Actually, if you did, you'd kill yourself." Mark said.

"Not helping."

"So, how do you guys like Mystic Ruins?" asked Amy.

"Are you kidding? We love it there! It's definitely awesome." Danny answered.

"Think you guys can help me win Sonic's heart?"

"Amy, we're new here and we're not matchmakers. I mean, it's not like he can just waltz in here and kisses you in the cheek." Noah said.

Amy gasped and asked, "You think that could happen?"

"Not from what I see it."

"You got a problem with that?!"

"Barely."

"If I were you, I wouldn't get on Amy's nerves too much." Blitz said.

"Yeah, he's got a point."

* * *

Later on one of the trees, the sun was about to set and Blitz looked up at the sky and felt like for the first time ever, he's really home with his new friends. It's like he felt as if the whole entire week was the most awesomest.

He looked up at the sky and sees the purple-orangeish color combine and it definitely feels like a beautiful sight to witness. He thought about his parents and he's able to let go of all the hurt and resentment he's been feeling towards at an early age since they had their troubles.

He whispered, "Mom, Dad. Wherever you guys, you're always there with me and I'm sorry that I was a burden to you, even though I wasn't. And I forgive you for not being a part of my life and I hope that we can meet again someday."

With all the happiness and joyfulness he felt with making friends, being a normal teenager and also, accomplishing to take down a wolf, he feels as though with his new friends, they're in it together and he hopes that Blitz can have many more adventures with his friends more often.

He closed his eyes and said, softly, "I wrote this song to my new friends."

Suddenly, he pulled out his guitar and starts playing it and then, starts singing the song that he wrote to the others to release his feelings between Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Tails.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew  
_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time_

_One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

After singing the song, he felt a sense of good feelings inside of himself and his heart as well. All of a sudden, he heard applause and cheering from behind. Then, he turned around and it was his friends cheering for Blitz. He chuckled nervously and asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Amy said.

"How much of that did you actually happen to hear?"

"All of it. Why did you hide this from us?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, I got embarassed I guess. See, as I said, singing is pretty much all of my talents to sort of release my feelings. Well, that and songwriting. I sung that song for you guys and well, you had to hear it."

"It was great the second time." Tails said.

"The second time? You hard him sing before?" asked Sonic.

"Yep. I have a feeling that this will be the best friendship we could ever have."

Blitz smiled at Tails while the others smiled at him and with that, he said, "I agree with that."

For the first time in his life, Blitz definitely feels like his journey has been completed and it will be a moment that he will mostly likely remember for the rest of his life and that his new friends will be amazing to hang out with and it seems as though that there will be more adventures and moments yet to come.

* * *

**THE END**

Thank goodness! It took me 4 1/2 months for this fic. It's completely awesome! Hope you guys like it! BTW, that song was "One Step at a Time" from Jordin Sparks. Hope you guys like it! Read and review, please! For all Sonic fans. PLEASE be gentle to this!


End file.
